What are you hiding ?
by TbcAddict
Summary: Modern AU. Merthur. Lorsqu'Arthur, récemment promu lieutenant et haï par son chef, rencontre Merlin, il a l'impression que sa vie prend un nouveau tournant, qu'il va être enfin heureux. Mais lorsque son collègue commence à soupçonner Merlin de cacher quelque chose, et qu'il se trouve bloqué dans une affaire, les choses dérivent. Merlin cache-t-il réellement quelque chose ?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic, un Modern AU Merthur. Ce premier chapitre est trèèès long, je pense que les prochains seront plus courts._

 _Veuillez excuser le titre très moyen, c'est la faute de Plume-Now._

 _Bonne lecture! 8)_

* * *

Chapitre 1

Arthur Pendragon se leva de sa chaise en soupirant, et se dirigea vers le bureau de son ancien coéquipier. L'homme d'une trentaine d'années avait été nommé lieutenant depuis plus d'un an, et enchaînait depuis les affaires sans fin, celles dont personne ne voulait parce qu'elles étaient trop compliquées. La plupart des flics préféraient s'occuper de petites enquêtes, telles que les vols à mains armée, braquages, ou meurtres qui relevaient de vengeance entre dealers, les enquêtes qui ne faisaient pas de bruit, en somme. Arthur se retrouvait donc avec les grosses enquêtes, celles pour lesquelles les journalistes se battaient afin d'obtenir l'info la plus juteuse possible. Et, alors qu'il sortait à peine d'une affaire de meurtre impliquant des membres du parquet, affaire qui avait duré des mois et qui avait fait la une pendant tout autant de temps, le voilà qui se voyait confier une nouvelle enquête qui n'allait probablement pas être de tout repos. En effet, son boss avait décidé de lui confier le démantèlement d'un réseau de trafiquants d'armes, qui avait déjà tué des dizaines de personnes, mais sur lequel on ne savait rien, et c'était donc à lui de se débrouiller pour trouver des infos. Il avait alors demandé à Gwaine, son ancien équipier, de lui donner un coup de main, ne serait-ce qu'officieusement. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'école de police, et s'étaient toujours bien entendus, alors Gwaine n'avait pas hésité.

Lorsqu'il atteint son bureau, ce dernier posa ses papiers et sourit en sa direction.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Si on oublie les affaires pourries qui me tombent dessus, ouais.

\- T'as rien sur le réseau, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Le néant. Ce qui était à prévoir, ça fait des années que ces mecs sévissent, et des années qu'on n'a pas l'ombre d'une piste. Je commence à me demander si le chef ne m'a pas filé l'enquête parce qu'il me hait, déclara Arthur en s'asseyant sur le bureau.

\- Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?

\- Non. Mais je voulais savoir si ça dérangeait que je m'en aille maintenant.

\- Maintenant ? Il est… Dix-huit heures ! Je croyais qu'on devait travailler tard ce soir.

\- C'est le cas, mais j'avais prévu de sortir avant que le chef ne nous demande de rester, et ça m'embête d'annuler.

\- Tu sors où ?

\- Au restau.

\- Avec qui ? Demanda Gwaine avec un sourire grivois.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, et le sourire de Gwaine disparut.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu y vas avec le même mec que la dernière fois ! C'est quoi, votre troisième rendez-vous ?

\- Cinquième.

\- Wow, il doit être un sacré bon coup pour que tu continues à le voir, monsieur je-ne-vais-jamais-au-delà-du-premier-rendez-vous.

\- Honnêtement ? J'en sais rien.

\- Vous n'avez rien fait ?

\- Non.

\- C'est le cinquième rendez-vous et vous n'avez _rien_ fait ?

\- Tu sais, il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à ça.

\- Pour les gens normaux, non. Mais pour toi, si.

\- On peut savoir ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Simplement que tu ne vas à des rendez-vous que pour une seule raison, et ce n'est pas la joie de dépenser du fric pour bouffer du homard.

\- Oui, eh bien cette fois c'est différent.

\- Comment il s'appelle déjà, Merlin ? C'est quand même bizarre comme prénom.

\- Tu veux qu'on parle du tien ?

\- Oh, tu prends sa défense, c'est trop mignon, s'esclaffa Gwaine, déclenchant un regard noir de la part de son ami. C'est que tu dois vraiment l'apprécier.

\- Bon, je peux partir ou tu veux que je reste ?

\- Tu évites ma question, donc tu l'apprécies _vraiment_.

\- Oui, d'accord. Je l'apprécie vraiment, et j'aimerais donc arriver à l'heure, si ça ne dérange pas.

\- Tu rigoles, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu me pourrisses la soirée parce que je t'aurais fait capoter ton rencard, et encore moins à ce que tu me démontes si ton chéri n'apprécie pas le lapin et qu'il ne veut plus te revoir.

Arthur se leva du bureau, et marmonna un « merci » avec un sourire qui se voulait forcé.

\- Mais il est toujours dix-huit heures, il est si tôt que ça ton rendez-vous ?

\- Vingt-heures trente. Mais le restau est à une demi-heure de chez moi, et je voulais passer me changer avant.

\- T'habites à dix minutes, je te signale. Ce qui signifie que tu n'as pas besoin de partir avant au moins dix-neuf heures, et encore je suis large. A moins que… Tu voulais passer lui acheter un cadeau, c'est ça ?

Gwaine se mit à pouffer, et Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est ça, fous-toi de moi.

\- Pas du tout, je suis même ravi que tu te rendes enfin compte que les coups d'un soir, ça ne vaut que jusqu'à un certain âge. Ceci dit, il faudra vraiment que tu me le présente, ton Merlin.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour que je voie celui qui a enfin fait changer Arthur Pendragon, destiné à être le plus grand briseur de cœurs que le monde n'ait porté !

\- C'est ça, oui, t'es encore pire que moi, je te rappelle ! Déclara Arthur en lui lançant sa trousse.

* * *

Arthur quitta le commissariat et, quelques heures plus tard, se retrouvait devant la porte du restaurant où il avait rendez-vous. Il devait bien avouer que Gwaine n'avait pas tort, c'était très rare pour lui de dépasser le premier rendez-vous. La plupart des hommes qu'il avait rencontré jusqu'à présent ne lui avaient pas fait forte impression, et il s'ennuyait généralement lors du repas, c'est pourquoi il expédiait le moment de manger pour passer au dessert, où là au moins il ne s'ennuyait pas. Il n'avait jamais été réellement amoureux, et n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu de relation qui avait duré plus de deux mois.

Mais tout ça, c'était avant qu'il ne rencontre Merlin, trois semaines plus tôt. Il était en retard au travail parce qu'il n'avait pas eu la force de se lever, comme d'habitude, mais avait décidé de quand même prendre le temps de passer prendre un café. Il s'était donc rendu dans son café préféré, le « Camelot's tavern », et s'était empressé de commander. Seulement, lorsqu'il s'était retourné pour quitter la caisse, il était entré en collision avec le client de derrière, renversant l'intégralité de sa boisson sur sa veste. L'inconnu s'était confondu en excuses, et avait insisté pour lui payer un autre café, ce qu'Arthur avait fini par accepter, à condition qu'il le boive avec lui. Merlin lui avait tout de suite plu, il dégageait quelque chose, et Arthur avait immédiatement eu envie de passer du temps avec lui, c'est pourquoi il avait insisté pour qu'il boive son café avec lui. Il avait d'abord pensé que le jeune homme serait une énième conquête, à supposer qu'il était du même bord, mais il s'était vite rendu compte qu'il ne voulait pas juste coucher avec lui. Il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qui l'attirait irrémédiablement vers lui, mais il ne parvenait pas à savoir quoi.

Il avait donc prétendu avoir le temps, et s'était installé avec lui à une table. Merlin était prof à la fac d'histoire de la ville, et vivait seul. Sa mère était morte, et il n'avait jamais connu son père. Sa situation rappela à Arthur sa propre vie, puisqu'il n'avait lui connu que son père, qui vivait loin d'ici, en temps que bon chef d'affaires toujours trop occupé pour prendre soin de sa famille. La seule chose qu'il avait donnée à Arthur était de l'argent.  
Merlin et lui avaient continué à parler de tout et n'importe quoi pendant un moment, si bien que lorsqu'Arthur regarda sa montre, plus d'une heure et demie avaient passées. Réalisant qu'il était vraiment très en retard, il avait été obligé de partir, mais avait tenu à laisser son numéro, au cas où Merlin voudrait le rappeler. Ce qu'il fit. Et Arthur n'oublierait probablement jamais la joie qui s'était emparée de lui lorsqu'il avait décroché et avait reconnu Merlin. Evidemment, ce dernier n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de l'appeler alors qu'il était avec Gwaine, et Arthur n'avait donc pas eu d'autre choix que de parler de lui à son ex-coéquipier.  
Ils s'étaient ensuite revus quatre fois seulement, ayant un peu de mal à accorder leurs emplois du temps. Mais à chaque fois, Arthur quittait Merlin avec une seule envie : le revoir. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel, et il commençait à comprendre qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux. Il n'avait même pas cherché à l'attirer dans son lit, ne voulant pas aller trop vite, et étant plus qu'heureux de passer du temps avec lui.

Il poussa donc la porte du restaurant, et la serveuse le dirigea vers la table qu'il avait réservée. Merlin n'était pas là, et alors que les minutes commençaient à défiler, Arthur commença à avoir peur qu'il ne vienne pas. Pour lui, leur relation était vraiment spéciale, mais peut-être que Merlin ne voyait pas les choses de la même façon. Peut-être qu'Arthur ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, et il essaya de ne pas imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait si Merlin ne voulait plus le voir.

Finalement, il le vit arriver et se sentit soulagé. Merlin fut dirigé vers lui par la serveuse, et arriva en souriant.

\- Désolé du retard, j'ai un élève qui ne voulait pas me laisser partir.

\- Ce n'est rien. Tant qu'il te parlait du cours.

\- Jaloux ?

\- Moi ? C'est pas mon genre.

Merlin se mit à rire et s'assit après avoir enlevé son blouson.

La soirée passa vite –trop vite au goût d'Arthur –et, alors qu'ils quittaient le restaurant, Arthur décida de tenter sa chance.

\- Dis, on pourrait peut-être aller chez moi ?

\- J'ai cru que tu ne le proposerais jamais ! Déclara Merlin en souriant.

Arthur lui sourit en retour, et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à monter dans sa voiture pour ouvrir la marche, Merlin lui attrapa le bras et captura ses lèvres. Arthur passa la main derrière sa tête et caressa ses cheveux en approfondissant le baiser tandis que son cœur fondait. Finalement, Merlin se détacha de lui.

\- Je te suis, déclara-t-il en montant dans sa propre voiture.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Arthur se réveilla et constata que Merlin n'était pas dans le lit. Il éprouva alors la crainte qu'il n'ait pas aimé la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, et soit parti avant qu'Arthur ne se réveille en se jurant de ne plus jamais le voir. Ce qui, il devait bien le reconnaître, n'aurait été qu'un juste retour des choses étant donné qu'il avait lui-même agi de la sorte bien des fois, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de perdre Merlin. Puis un bruit métallique se fit entendre, semblant provenir de la cuisine, et Arthur se leva pour aller voir. Il fut soulagé d'y trouver Merlin, qui avait apparemment fait tomber des couverts.

\- Oh, je t'ai réveillé ? Désolé !

\- Non, j'étais déjà réveillé, répondit Arthur en souriant. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Du café. Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant une tasse.

\- Comment tu sais ce que je mets dedans ?

\- Je te rappelle que tu m'as balancé ton café sur la veste quand on s'est rencontrés, et que j'ai du t'en payer un autre.

\- Eh ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui as voulu m'en repayer un ! Je ne pensais pas que tu te souviendrais de ce que j'avais commandé, cela dit.

\- Je suis prof, j'ai plutôt intérêt à avoir une bonne mémoire ! Et puis, ce fichu café a ruiné ma veste préférée.

\- « Fichu café » ? Merci de qualifier le jour de notre rencontre de la sorte.

\- Je n'ai jamais pu récupérer ma veste, et c'était la seule qui avait de la valeur, excuses-moi de ne pas voir ça comme le meilleur jour de ma vie.

\- Roh je t'en repaierais une, s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir !

\- D'accord, répondit Merlin en souriant.

Arthur prit un air faussement outré.

\- Tu ne me dis même pas « non, ce n'est pas la peine » ?

\- Vu le prix que je l'avais payée, c'est la peine.

\- Je vais commencer à croire que tu n'es avec moi que pour mon argent.

\- Non, parce qu'on n'est pas vraiment ensemble.

\- Et si on l'était ?

\- Alors là oui, ce serait uniquement pour ton argent.

Arthur lui lança un regard mauvais, et Merlin lui répondit par un sourire éclatant, avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

\- Où est la salle de bain ? Je suis en retard.

Arthur lui indiqua le couloir, puis l'interpella avant qu'il ne l'atteigne.

\- Merlin !

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais, ce que tu as dit à propos du fait qu'on ne soit pas vraiment ensemble ?

Merlin acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Je veux qu'on le soit.

Merlin lui sourit et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- Moi aussi. Mais je suis vraiment en retard, ajouta-t-il en se précipitant vers la salle de bain.

Arthur resta quelques instants béat dans le couloir, puis jeta à son tour un coup d'œil à la pendule, et réalisa qu'il était également en retard.

* * *

Il arriva au commissariat en se hâtant, ayant perdu encore un peu plus de temps en retenant Merlin plus que nécessaire, et jeta ses affaires sur son bureau.

\- Encore à la bourre ? Lui demanda Gwaine, qui venait d'apparaître dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Comme tu vois.

\- Je suppose que ce retard signifie que tu as fini par découvrir si ton rencard était un bon coup ?

\- Il l'est. Et ce n'est plus juste un rencard.

\- Comment ça ?

\- C'est officiellement mon petit-ami, alors je te conseille d'éviter toute remarque désobligeante si tu ne veux pas que je te frappe.

\- Tu rigoles ? Tu t'es maqué avec ?

\- C'est ce que je viens de te dire, t'es sourd ?

\- Excuses moi, c'est quand même très surprenant de ta part.

Arthur haussa les épaules et jeta un coup d'œil en direction du tableau sur lequel gisaient les informations liées à l'enquête des trafiquants.

\- Du nouveau ?

\- Que dalle ! J'ai contacté tous mes informateurs, trois ont dit ne rien savoir, et deux ont affirmé qu'ils voulaient bien être informateurs, mais pas voir tous ceux qu'ils aiment se faire massacrer parce qu'ils auraient parlé sur ces types.

\- Donc on n'a rien.

\- Exact.

\- Et le chef débarque dans une heure pour que je lui fasse un rapport dans lequel je vais lui expliquer qu'on en est exactement au même point que quand on nous a confié l'enquête : nulle part. Il va me virer, je te dis.

Gwaine sourit.

\- Vaut mieux que ce soit qu'il vire que moi !

\- Je te remercie, c'est sympa.

\- Non, mais ce que je veux dire c'est que toi t'as du fric. Tu pourras toujours t'en sortir. Moi, si je perds mon boulot, j'ai plus rien.

\- Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas de l'argent de mon père.

\- Ouais, mais au moins t'as un mec. Il pourra toujours t'aider. J'ai personne moi !

\- Je préfère dormir dehors que de toucher à l'argent de Merlin. Et arrêtes de plaindre, tu ne vas pas perdre ton job, c'est moi qui suit à la tête de l'enquête.

\- Vrai. Mais tu ne perdras pas le tien non plus, t'es le seul qui accepte toutes ces affaires pourries.

\- Pas faux, répondit Arthur en riant.

Gwaine quitta son bureau pour retourner travailler, et Arthur fit de même. Il appela ses propres contacts, mais aucun ne fut en mesure de lui dire quoi que ce soit d'intéressant, si bien qu'il commençait à désespérer lorsque le commandant frappa à sa porte.

\- Pendragon. Dites-moi que vous avez du nouveau et que je ne me suis pas déplacé pour rien.

Arthur soupira et lui tendit le dossier de l'affaire.

\- Malheureusement, on n'avance pas.

\- Vraiment ? Et on peut savoir ce que vous fichez ?

\- Vous m'avez confié un dossier vide ! Aucun nom, aucune information, comment voulez-vous que j'avance ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, c'est votre boulot, pas le mien. Mais vous feriez mieux de trouver quelque chose, la presse nous met la pression, je vous rappelle. Peut-être que si vous travailliez un peu plus au lieu de vous envoyer en l'air…

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Ma femme et moi sommes allés au restaurant hier soir, et devinez quoi ? Je doute que l'homme avec qui vous étiez était en train de vous aider à faire avancer l'enquête. Vous avez de la chance que mon supérieur ait insisté pour vous donner le poste, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à moi... Mais si vous occupiez de vos dossiers aussi bien que de la queue de ce jeune homme, aussi plaisante soit-elle, je suis sûr que l'enquête serait quasiment bouclée.

Arthur ne put se retenir, et envoya son poing dans la figure du commandant. Peu importe s'il s'attirait des problèmes, il ne supportait plus d'être dégradé à cause de son orientation sexuelle, et supportait encore moins les propos de l'homme envers Merlin.

\- Vous n'avez aucun droit de me juger sur ma vie personnelle, et si je vous dis que je fais tout ce que je peux sur cette affaire, c'est que je fais tout ce que je peux ! Vous n'avez jamais supporté que je sois monté en grade parce que vous êtes un putain d'homophobe !

Le commandant se releva, et porta sa main à sa lèvre.

\- Croyez bien que ça ne va pas en rester là, Pendragon.

\- Croyez bien que j'ai de quoi me défendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

\- Détroit, 2010. N'oubliez pas qui vous a couvert ce jour-là.

Le commandant lui lança un regard mauvais.

\- Vous avez intérêt à avoir du nouveau la prochaine fois.

Il quitta la pièce d'un pas ferme, et Arthur soupira en le regardant s'éloigner. Il haïssait cet homme plus que tout.

Alors qu'il tentait de relâcher la pression, Gwaine pénétra à son tour dans le bureau.

\- Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien du tout, répondit Arthur en attrapant sa veste.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Arthur quitta le poste sans plus d'explication, et, une fois dans sa voiture, saisit son portable. Il avait besoin de voir Merlin.

* * *

Merlin terminait à peine son cours lorsqu'il reçut un sms d'Arthur lui demandant s'il pouvait passer le voir. Il lui répondit rapidement en lui indiquant l'adresse de la fac et le numéro de la salle, avant de se tourner vers les étudiants qui venaient le voir pour lui poser des questions. Il allait s'adresser au dernier d'entre eux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître son petit-ami. Il lui sourit, et Arthur s'avança vers lui.

\- Désolé de te déranger.

\- Non, j'ai presque fini, et en plus j'ai une pause. Tu tombes bien.

Merlin se retourna vers l'étudiant, et Arthur entoura ses bras autour de lui avant de poser son menton dans le creux de son épaule. Merlin étant légèrement plus grand que lui, il dut se grandir un peu, mais il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin d'un câlin.

Merlin posa sa main sur celle d'Arthur d'un geste machinal qui fit sourire le lieutenant.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris ? Demanda-t-il à l'étudiant.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, fixant Arthur d'un regard qui le mit mal à l'aise. Puis, il se reprit et répondit à Merlin.

\- A vrai dire, plusieurs choses… Mais vu que vous êtes occupé, on pourrait peut-être se voir plus tard.

\- Bien sûr, je peux vous voir mardi à onze heures, si vous voulez.

L'étudiant jeta à nouveau un bref coup d'œil vers Arthur.

\- En fait, ça ne m'arrange pas…

Arthur laissa un peu plus tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Merlin, ennuyé. Il avait hâte que cet étudiant disparaisse, ce que Merlin sembla comprendre, puisqu'il serra un peu plus sa main avant de reprendre.

\- Bon vous n'avez qu'à m'envoyer un mail, et je suis sûr qu'on pourra trouver un moment.

L'étudiant voulut protester, mais Arthur lui lança discrètement un regard noir qui l'en dissuada, et le convainquit de s'éclipser. Merlin se tourna alors vers son petit-ami, sans pour autant quitter ses bras.

\- Dure journée ?

\- Tu n'as pas idée ! Et il est seulement midi…

\- Tu veux en parler ?

\- Non, c'est juste mon boss qui me hait, rien d'important.

\- Je reprends dans un peu plus d'une heure, tu veux manger avec moi ?

Arthur hésita un instant, conscient qu'il n'était pas sensé avoir de pause, avant de décider qu'il avait vraiment besoin de cette pause, et qu'il ne serait de toute manière pas capable de travailler correctement s'il retournait au poste dès maintenant. Il hocha donc la tête, et Merlin déclara qu'il lui fallait juste passer prendre sa carte dans son casier.

\- Je peux payer si tu veux, proposa Arthur.

\- Je suis certes loin d'être aussi riche que toi, mais je ne suis pas à la rue, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me fasses la charité, tu sais.

\- Ce n'était pas de la charité, mais comme tu veux, dit Arthur en levant les bras en signe de paix.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel et l'embrassa brièvement sur la joue avant de l'emmener avec lui jusqu'en salle des profs.

\- Je vais t'attendre là, déclara le policier en atteignant la porte.

\- Pourquoi ? Ne me dis pas que t'as peur des profs !

\- Arrêtes de te foutre de moi ! Et non, je ne veux juste pas déranger.

\- Il n'y a personne à cette heure là. Viens, lui intima-t-il en lui agrippant le bras pour le forcer à le suivre.

Il ouvrit rapidement son casier et en sortit sa carte, faisant tomber un papier au passage. Il se pencha pour le ramasser, et fronça les sourcils en réalisant qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que c'était. Alors qu'il le dépliait pour le lire, Arthur le lui arracha des mains en passant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je te l'aurais dit si tu m'avais laissé le temps de lire !

\- Bla bla bla… Super prof…bla bla bla… Prendre un café… C'est moi ou un de tes abrutis d'étudiants essaie de te draguer ?

\- Tu sais, généralement les gens qui font des études ne sont pas des abrutis. Fais voir.

Merlin récupéra le papier et le lut rapidement. Effectivement, il semblait que l'un de ses étudiants ait le béguin pour lui.

\- Ouais, ouais, céda Arthur. Bah celui-là, c'est un abruti.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça, c'est mignon.

\- Tu te fous de moi là ?

\- Quoi ? Je croyais qu'être jaloux, ce n'était pas ton genre ? Lui rappela Merlin avec un sourire provocateur.

\- Je ne suis _pas_ jaloux, je suis possessif, nuance.

\- C'est sûr que c'est mieux…

Arthur lui frappa instinctivement l'arrière du crane.

\- Eh ! S'offusqua l'enseignant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?

\- Que je te quitte pour lui voyons.

Arthur plissa les yeux, loin de trouver ça drôle.

\- Que ce n'est pas possible et qu'il ne se passera rien, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise !

\- Si tu lui dis ça, il va croire que c'est uniquement parce que t'es prof et lui élève. Je peux lui parler, moi.

\- Non merci, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu l'envoies à l'hôpital, c'est moi qui vais avoir des problèmes après.

\- Tu dis ça comme si j'étais violent.

\- Tu viens de me frapper !

\- N'importe quoi, c'était… Une frappe exprimant mon affection.

\- Mmh… Bon, viens, j'ai faim.

Merlin lui saisit à nouveau le bras et l'entraina vers la sortie.

\- Tu vas arrêter de me donner des ordres ?

\- Non.

Arthur se colla derrière son dos et enroula ses bras autour de lui.

\- Lâche-moi, tu m'empêche de marcher correctement !

\- Non, c'est ta punition pour m'avoir donné des ordres, déclara Arthur en lui embrassant le cou.

Merlin se mit à rire, et passa une main derrière la tête de son petit-ami pour caresser ses cheveux. Ils atteignirent difficilement le hall d'entrée, Arthur refusant de lâcher Merlin, et ce dernier était en train de se retourner pour l'embrasser lorsqu'ils furent interpellés.

\- Arthur ?

Le lieutenant releva les yeux, et se mordit la lèvre en reconnaissant l'un des hommes qu'il n'avait jamais rappelé. A vrai dire, il était probablement parti pendant qu'il dormait encore, et ce n'était certainement pas l'une des meilleures nuits qu'il ait passées, puisqu'il ne se souvenait même pas du nom de l'homme. Cependant, Merlin n'était pas au courant de tout cela, et Arthur avait espéré que ça reste ainsi. Il savait bien que le comportement qu'il avait adopté ces dernières années ne lui plairait pas, et il n'avait pas envie de le perdre.

Il tenta néanmoins de sourire à l'homme, et voulut balbutier quelque chose, mais la tâche s'avéra compliquée puisqu'il ne retrouvait pas son nom.

\- David, déclara l'homme d'un ton exaspéré. Tu devrais faire attention, ajouta-t-il à l'attention de Merlin. Ton copain va te jeter dès qu'il en aura l'occasion.

Il lança un regard haineux à Arthur et les dépassa, tandis que Merlin tournait son regard vers Arthur.

\- Il n'a pas l'air de beaucoup t'aimer.

\- Ouais… Disons que je n'ai pas été très sympa avec lui… Et avec tous les autres hommes que j'ai rencontré.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Disons qu'on allait prendre un verre, ou au restau, on finissait la nuit chez eux, et quand ils se réveillaient j'étais parti.

Merlin soupira en détournant le regard, et Arthur voyait bien qu'il n'approuvait pas.

\- C'est ce que tu voulais faire avec moi ?

\- Pendant les deux premières minutes, oui. Mais j'ai tout de suite compris que tu étais différent, je… Je veux rester avec toi, pas te laisser en plan.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Qu'est-ce qui est différent ?

\- Honnêtement ? Je ne sais pas. Ce que je sais, c'est que je me fichais de leur faire du mal, parce que je n'imaginais pas ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir. Mais aujourd'hui je le sais. C'est ce que je ressentirais si tu m'avais fait la même chose. En fait, je crois que ce que j'aurais ressenti aurait été pire. Je tiens vraiment à toi, Merlin.

\- Je te crois. Et puis, je sais où tu habites, je pourrais toujours venir te tuer dans ton sommeil si tu me fais du mal.

Merlin sourit et entoura le visage d'Arthur de ses mains avant de l'embrasser. Arthur avait envie de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais il se rendait bien compte qu'ils n'étaient officiellement en couple que depuis quelques heures, et il avait peur de faire fuir Merlin en lui avouant les sentiments forts qu'il éprouvait pour lui. A vrai dire, il se faisait presque fuir lui-même. Il n'avait jamais aimé personne de la sorte, et il avait l'impression que Merlin représentait l'entièreté de son univers. Il avait toujours eu la sensation de tout contrôler dans sa vie, mais ce n'était plus le cas désormais. Quand il était avec Merlin, il ne contrôlait rien du tout. Et il aurait presque eu envie de s'enfuir, pour perdre cette sensation d'impuissance, mais il était conscient qu'il n'irait pas bien loin sans Merlin.

Soulagé de voir que Merlin ne semblait pas lui en vouloir, Arthur prit sa main dans la sienne en souriant tandis qu'ils se rendaient au bar/restaurant le plus proche. Il faisait beau, et Merlin voulut donc s'installer en terrasse.

* * *

Alors qu'ils mangeaient, Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à cet étudiant qui voulait lui prendre son copain. Il avait confiance en Merlin, mais il ne pouvait pas dire la même chose de l'étudiant, et il avait peur qu'il s'accroche, n'ayant aucune envie de voir leur couple déjà confronté à des difficultés.

\- C'est celui de tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ?

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Le crétin qui a cru qu'il pourrait te plaire, c'est celui à qui tu parlais quand je suis arrivé ?

Merlin acquiesça du regard.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Vu le regard qu'il me lançait, ce n'était pas compliqué à deviner. Et je te rappelle que c'est mon boulot.

\- Mmh.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu m'as déjà posé la question, et que je t'ai déjà répondu ?

\- Non mais… Si tu n'es pas assez clair, il va s'accrocher.

\- Tu me prends pour un idiot ?

\- Mais non !

\- Alors tais-toi et laisses moi faire. Je te dis que je vais lui parler, et de manière à ce qu'il comprenne.

\- Est-ce que tu viens de me dire de me taire ?

Merlin lui répondit par un sourire éclatant, et se pencha au dessus de la table pour l'embrasser. Alors qu'il se rasseyait sur son siège, il aperçut une silhouette familière un peu plus loin, et se figea pendant un moment après avoir perdu son sourire.

\- Merlin ?

Arthur l'interpella mais il ne réagit pas, trop préoccupé. Arthur commença à se demander ce qu'il se passait, et se retourna pour tenter de comprendre, mais ne vit rien qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

\- Merlin !

\- Hein, quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Rien…

\- T'es sûr ?

Merlin recentra son regard sur son petit-ami, et sourit.

\- Oui, tout va bien je te dis.

Arthur resta sceptique quelques instants avant de hausser les épaules. Après tout, il lui arrivait aussi d'avoir des absences, et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que Merlin se sente harcelé s'il insistait.

Une fois leur repas terminé, Arthur jeta un œil à sa montre, et réalisa qu'il devait rentrer au poste. Il s'était déjà absenté bien trop longtemps. Merlin devait lui aussi retourner travailler, et ils se séparèrent donc.

* * *

A peine arrivé au commissariat, Arthur fut quasiment attaqué par Gwaine.

\- Mais où est-ce que t'étais, bordel ?

\- Parti manger.

\- Pendant deux heures ?

\- Et alors ?

Gwaine soupira en plaçant une main devant Arthur pour l'empêcher de partir.

\- Faut vraiment que t'arrêtes de faire ça.

\- Quoi encore ?

\- Tu disparais tout le temps pendant qu'on est en service !

\- Je suis allé _manger_ , pas me droguer, arrêtes un peu.

\- Arthur… C'est pour toi que je dis ça, tu sais. Tu dis toi-même que le commandant te hait, et si cette histoire finit par remonter, t'as plutôt intérêt à être irréprochable ! Je doute que le fait de quitter ton poste pour aller manger avec ton chéri plaide en ta faveur.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et soupira à son tour. Gwaine n'avait pas tort, il lui fallait bien le reconnaître. Il avait tendance à se laisser aller au gré de ses envies et à délaisser son travail ces derniers temps, et peut-être avait-il tout intérêt à se reprendre. Il hocha donc la tête, et atteint son bureau. En enlevant sa veste, il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus son portable. Pris de panique, il en arriva à la conclusion que Merlin l'avait peut-être embarqué avec ses affaires par erreur. Il se rendit donc dans le bureau de Gwaine pour lui demander le sien, afin d'en avoir le cœur net.

Lorsque son portable sonna, Merlin ne répondit pas, car il venait d'interpeller Jason, le fameux élève qui avait laissé le papier dans son casier.

\- J'ai trouvé votre note.

\- Ah… Et vous… ?

\- Ecoutez, je suis flatté, mais je tiens à être clair. Il ne se passera rien.

\- Parce que vous êtes mon prof, c'est ça ?

\- En partie, oui. Mais également parce que, comme vous avez pu le voir ce matin, je ne suis de toute manière pas à prendre. Donc nous en resterons là.

\- Alors c'est à cause de votre blondasse ?

\- Eh ! Je vous signale que c'est de mon copain que vous parlez, et je vous prierai de le respecter !

\- Vous vous plantez ! Je suis sûr que vous seriez beaucoup plus heureux avec moi qu'avec lui ! Et je parle à tous les niveaux, spirituellement, sexuellement…

\- Bon, ça suffit. D'une part, vous ne le connaissez pas, et je ne tolèrerai pas vos propos, et de l'autre, puisque vous n'avez pas l'air de comprendre lorsque j'essaie de vous ménager, je vais être le plus clair possible : Vous ne m'intéressez pas. Je ne veux pas, et ne voudrai jamais, même si je n'étais pas votre prof ni avec Arthur, être avec vous. J'espère que c'est clair et qu'on peut clore le dossier !

Sans laisser à son étudiant le temps de répondre, Merlin s'éloigna, et porta son téléphone à l'oreille pour écouter le message qu'un numéro inconnu lui avait laissé.

« Merlin, c'est moi. Je ne retrouve plus mon portable, alors je me demandais si tu ne l'avais pas. Rappelle-moi. »

Merlin fronça les sourcils et palpa les poches de sa veste. Il soupira en en retirant un portable, qui ne pouvait être que celui d'Arthur puisqu'il tenait le sien dans son autre main. Il rappela alors le numéro avec lequel son petit-ami l'avait joint.

\- Allo ?

\- Arthur ?

\- Ah non… Je vous le passe ! Vous êtes Merlin, c'est ça ?

\- Et vous êtes… ?

\- Gwaine ! Le coéquipier, enfin ex-coéquipier puisqu'il est devenu mon boss, et meilleur ami d'Arthur. Il ne vous a jamais parlé de moi ?

\- Hum… Ah si, il m'a engueulé parce que je l'avais appelé alors qu'il était avec vous, et qu'il avait du coup été obligé de vous parler de moi.

\- Tsss tout Arthur, ça ! Je me demande comment vous faites pour le supporter !

\- Non mais… Tu vas la fermer, oui ? Lui parvint la voix d'Arthur, qui semblait reprendre le téléphone. Merlin ?

\- Ah, Arthur ! J'ai bien ton portable, j'ai dû l'embarquer par erreur, désolé.

\- C'est pas grave, je passerai le récupérer ce soir, ça me donnera un prétexte pour venir chez toi !

\- Ca marche ! J'ai cours, à ce soir !

Merlin raccrocha, et Arthur fut un peu déçu de la fin abrupte de la conversation. Il aurait aimé un mot doux, quelque chose qui prouverait que Merlin tenait à lui autant que l'inverse était vrai. Mais ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis très peu de temps, et il savait qu'il devait être patient. Après tout, ce n'était habituellement pas son genre non plus de se précipiter dans une relation, et encore moins de développer des habitudes et des sentiments forts en si peu de temps, et il ne pouvait pas exiger de Merlin quelque chose qu'il aurait été incapable de faire si la situation était inversée.

* * *

Le soir venu, Arthur quitta le poste de police, et roula directement jusque chez Merlin, qui habitait en appartement, contrairement à lui. Il monta les escaliers et se rendit jusqu'au numéro qu'il lui avait indiqué, puis toqua à la porte. Il attendit quelques instants avant que Merlin ne vienne lui ouvrir.

\- Salut !

\- Tiens, ton portable, déclara Merlin en lui tendant l'objet.

\- Wow, c'est direct ! Je peux entrer ou tu me jettes dehors ?

\- Euh… Non, si tu veux.

Merlin se décala sur le côté pour le laisser passer. Arthur détailla rapidement l'endroit, modeste mais accueillant, et il remarqua rapidement qu'il n'y avait que très peu de décorations. Seule une photo de Merlin et sa mère trônait sur un meuble.

\- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que j'entre ? Demanda Arthur en se tournant vers lui.

\- Pourquoi tu penses que je ne voulais pas te laisser entrer ?

\- Je sais pas, à peine arrivé tu m'as donné mon portable.

\- Tu es venu pour ça, non ?

\- Tu vois ! Tu es sur la défensive ! On peut savoir ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

Merlin soupira et referma la porte.

\- Rien. C'est juste… J'ai vu ta maison, et à côté…

\- Merlin… Je me fiche de l'endroit où tu habites ! Enfin, tant que tu habites quelque part. Tu sais, j'ai de l'argent uniquement parce que mon père en a, et sinon je vivrais probablement dans un endroit pire que celui-là.

\- Tu vois que tu trouves mon appart pourri !

\- Mais non !

Arthur se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de s'approcher de Merlin pour entourer sa taille.

\- Je le trouve très bien ton appart. Et je te le redis, je me fiche que tu aies moins d'argent, ou des fringues qui ne soient pas de marque. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là.

\- Non, c'est pour ton portable.

Arthur lui frappa l'arrière de la tête en souriant.

\- Eh ! Mais tu vas arrêter de me frapper ?

\- Quand t'arrêteras de dire n'importe quoi.

Merlin secoua brièvement la tête avant d'attirer Arthur contre lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Et puis, s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, on ira vivre chez moi.

Merlin se recula légèrement.

\- Quoi ?

Arthur se mordit la lèvre en réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Ils étaient ensemble depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures, et le voilà qui parlait d'emménager ensemble. Décidément, rien de ce qu'il faisait depuis qu'il était avec Merlin ne lui ressemblait. Ou tout du moins ne ressemblait à l'idée qu'il s'était faite de lui. C'était comme si Merlin révélait un nouveau côté de sa personnalité, un côté qui le rendait heureux. Mais un côté qu'il avait intérêt à modérer s'il ne voulait pas que Merlin ne parte en courant.

\- Rien, je…

\- Stop ! Tu l'as dis, donc ne t'avise de le reprendre, déclara Merlin en souriant avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

La réponse de Merlin ne fit qu'augmenter les sentiments d'Arthur, qui le pressa un peu plus contre lui en s'attaquant à son cou. Merlin agrippa ses cheveux d'une main, et commença à reculer, l'entrainant vers la chambre, tandis qu'Arthur lui enlevait son T-shirt. Arthur heurta le lit et sentit Merlin grimper sur lui lorsqu'une sonnerie retentit.

Merlin se dégagea et attrapa son portable.

\- Laisse tomber ! Gémit Arthur en tentant de le ramener vers lui.

\- Non attends, c'est peut-être important.

\- C'est qui ?

\- Numéro inconnu.

\- Alors on s'en fiche. Reviens.

Merlin l'embrassa en décrochant avant de quitter la pièce, tandis qu'Arthur râlait de frustration, maudissant l'inconnu qui les avait interrompu.

\- Allo ?

\- Merlin ?

Merlin se raidit en reconnaissant la voix de son interlocuteur.

\- Fous-moi la paix.

\- Merlin, attends !

\- Non ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne veux pas te parler, ni te voir ! J'en ai déjà assez sur la conscience comme ça, alors sors de ma vie !

\- Merl…

Merlin raccrocha, énervé. Il sursauta en sentant Arthur se coller derrière lui.

\- Alors ? Qui c'était ?

\- Faux numéro.

\- Je savais bien que ce n'était pas important, tu vois !

Merlin sourit et serra Arthur dans ses bras en soupirant discrètement.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Deux mois avaient passés, et Arthur était heureux. Sa relation avec Merlin évoluait de jour en jour, et la chance commençait enfin à tourner concernant son travail. S'il n'avait toujours pas de pistes sur l'affaire des trafiquants, il était parvenu à boucler deux autres enquêtes sur lesquelles il travaillait en parallèle, ce qui avait forcé son patron à lâcher du lest. Gwaine lui mettait la pression pour rencontrer Merlin, mais Arthur repoussait ce moment à chaque fois.

Alors qu'il sortait de son bureau pour se prendre un café, il remarqua rapidement que son petit-ami était assis en face d'un bureau, un officier prenant en note ce qu'il disait. Inquiet, Arthur se hâta de les rejoindre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Hey ! Je me suis fait voler ma voiture.

Arthur se tourna vers l'officier qui prenait sa déposition, et lui fit signe de lui laisser sa place.

\- Je vais le faire.

\- Mais…

\- Je suis votre supérieur, vous faites ce que je dis !

L'officier se leva, et Arthur prit sa chaise.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais.

\- Je sais. Mais ne crois pas que je vais laisser passer une occasion de passer du temps avec toi.

\- Oui, mais j'ai que très peu de temps, je vais déjà probablement louper mon prochain cours.

\- Comment t'es venu jusqu'ici ?

\- En bus, comment tu veux que je sois venu ?

\- Tu aurais dû m'appeler, je serais venu te chercher.

\- Tu as un travail, je te rappelle.

\- Mmh. Mais tu ne vas pas prendre le bus tous les matins et tous les soirs ?

\- Et je fais quoi, je vole une bagnole ?

 _\- J'ai_ une voiture.

\- Non. Hors de question que tu me serves de taxi.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

\- Parce que tu es le pire conducteur que je n'ai jamais vu.

\- Eh ! C'est totalement faux !

\- Mouais. Peu importe, le bus c'est très bien.

\- C'est complètement stupide ! Tu vas perdre un temps fou.

\- Si tu joues les chauffeurs, c'est toi qui va perdre du temps.

\- Merlin…

\- J'ai dit non, laisse tomber.

Arthur soupira, et s'apprêtait à argumenter lorsque Gwaine arriva à leur niveau.

\- C'est tellement le bordel dans ton bureau que tu es obligé de piquer celui des autres ?

\- Très drôle.

\- Non mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Il veut se reconvertir en taxi, marmonna Merlin plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Arthur lui lança un regard noir, et le regard de Gwaine s'illumina.

\- Ah mais vous êtes Merlin, c'est ça ?

Merlin acquiesça en souriant, et se leva pour lui tendre la main. Seulement Gwaine préféra l'enlacer en le remerciant, ce qui perturba l'enseignant qui lança un regard interrogatif à Arthur. Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit signe de laisser tomber.

\- Euh… De rien…

\- Non mais, vous –non on va se tutoyer, hein –tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu as fait pour moi !

Arthur se leva à son tour et arracha Merlin des bras de son ex-coéquipier.

\- Mais lâche-le !

\- Depuis qu'Arthur est avec toi, il est enfin devenu supportable ! J'ai cru que ce jour n'arriverait jamais !

\- Bon, ok, t'en fais trop là, râla Arthur.

Merlin sourit, bien que légèrement perturbé, et Gwaine passa une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Bon, puisque tu es là, on peut choisir une date, Arthur dit que tu n'étais disponible à aucune de celles de j'ai proposé.

Merlin se tourna vers Arthur.

\- Quelles dates ? Une date pour quoi ? Tu ne m'as jamais parlé de dates.

Arthur se mordit brièvement la lèvre, et Gwaine perdit son sourire en se tournant à son tour vers son ami, perplexe.

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit que je voulais le rencontrer ?

\- Si ! Enfin… Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… Parce que je ne tiens pas à ce que tu le fasses fuir !

Gwaine sembla outré pendant un court moment, puis il s'adressa à Merlin, et ils décidèrent de manger chez Arthur le samedi suivant, au grand dam de ce dernier.

Puis Arthur termina de prendre la déposition de Merlin suite au vol de sa voiture. L'enseignant quitta ensuite le poste de police après avoir refusé une dernière fois qu'Arthur ne le ramène à la fac.

* * *

Il enchaîna les cours, avant de se rendre à l'arrêt de bus pour rentrer chez lui. Il devait bien reconnaître que prendre le bus tous les matins et tous les soirs aller vite devenir épuisant, mais il n'avait pas voulu forcer Arthur à faire des détours. Bien sûr, l'enquêteur avait proposé de lui-même cette solution, et si Merlin admettait que c'était touchant de sa part, il le connaissait désormais suffisamment bien pour savoir que faire le taxi l'aurait très vite ennuyé, et il ne tenait pas particulièrement à créer des tensions alors qu'il pouvait faire autrement.

Alors qu'il attendait son bus, qui tardait à arriver, il aperçut Jason, l'étudiant qui avait voulu sortir avec lui deux mois plus tôt, se diriger vers lui.

\- Vous prenez le bus ? Lui demanda l'étudiant.

\- Non, j'attends pour faire un tennis.

\- Je croyais que vous aviez une voiture, c'est tout.

Merlin soupira, avant de décider qu'au moins, lui parler passerait le temps. Et puis, il était sûrement passé à autre chose.

\- On me l'a volée.

\- Ah mince. Et vous n'êtes plus avec l'autre, là, le blond ?

\- Arthur, répondit Merlin en s'agaçant légèrement de la manière dont il parlait de son petit-ami. Et si.

\- Bah il est pas très sympa, il aurait pu venir vous chercher.

\- Ce ne sont en rien vos affaires. Mais puisque vous y tenez, sachez qu'il voulait le faire, c'est moi qui ai refusé. J'espère que votre curiosité est satisfaite.

\- Ce n'est pas de la curiosité ! Je me renseigne, c'est tout. Pour passer le temps, tout ça.

Merlin ne répondit, n'ayant pas envie de rentrer dans le jeu de l'étudiant, qui avait apparemment toujours des vues sur lui, sans quoi il ne lui aurait pas parlé d'Arthur. L'unique raison pour laquelle il avait répondu à ses questions était qu'il ne voulait pas le laisser croire que les choses se passaient mal entre Arthur et lui. Attiser les espoirs de l'étudiant était loin d'être dans son intérêt.

\- Et, euh… Du coup vous vivez avec lui ?

Merlin soupira, et fut immédiatement soulagé en sentant son portable vibrer. Il s'empressa de décrocher après avoir lu le nom d'Arthur, ce qui lui permettrait peut-être de prouver que leur relation se portait bien et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'espérer quoi que ce soit.

\- Arthur ?

\- Je te dérange ?

\- Non, j'attends le bus.

\- Ce qui, je le redis, est débile. Je sors du commissariat, laisse-moi venir te chercher !

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'appelles ?

\- Oui, je ne tiens pas à ce que tu tombes malade en attendant ce bus sous la pluie.

\- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

\- Non. C'est juste que tu es extrêmement pénible quand tu es malade, et je ne tiens pas particulièrement à ce que tu me prennes la tête pour rien.

\- Eh ! Tu veux qu'on reparle de la fois où tu avais un _rhume_ , et que tu m'as forcé à faire le tour des pizzérias jusqu'à ce que j'en trouve une qui propose la pizza que _monsieur_ voulait, parce que tu n'étais soi-disant pas assez en forme pour conduire ? Répondit Merlin en riant à moitié.

Arthur rit à son tour, et insista pour venir le chercher.

\- Je te dis que c'est bon.

Avant que Merlin n'ait pu rajouter quoi que ce soit, une voiture s'arrêta juste devant lui, et la vitre se baissa.

\- Puisque je suis là, tu montes ?

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel, et ouvrit la portière pour s'installer à ses côtés. Arthur se pencha pour l'embrasser, tout en ignorant le conducteur qui s'agaçait parce qu'il bloquait le passage, et approfondit le baiser en remarquant l'étudiant qui avait laissé un mot à Merlin, avant de redémarrer.

\- Je t'avais dit que je prendrais le bus.

\- Je passais dans le coin.

\- C'est ça, oui.

\- Tu vas rentrer chez toi plus vite, alors arrêtes de râler. Et dis moi, on peut savoir ce que l'autre abruti faisait à côté de toi ?

\- Il voulait savoir si on était toujours ensemble.

 _\- Pardon_ ? Je fais demi-tour et je le bute maintenant, ou j'attends un peu ?

\- Il a juste du mal à lâcher l'affaire, c'est rien.

\- Mmh. Je peux l'arrêter si tu veux.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire, répondit Merlin en souriant.

Arthur déposa Merlin chez lui, et, après s'être arrêté quelques instants, roula jusqu'à sa propre maison. Il aurait aimé rester plus longtemps avec Merlin, mais il était épuisé. Il avait enfin avancé sur l'enquête liée aux trafiquants d'armes, et avait pu retrouver des empreintes partielles dans ce qu'il avait découvert être l'un de leurs entrepôts, qu'il avait bien sûr trouvé vide. Seulement il n'avait pu trouver aucune correspondance dans les fichiers de la police, et se retrouvait donc avec des empreintes parfaitement inutiles pour l'instant. Il avait tout de même espéré que cette avancée satisfasse son patron, mais c'était peine perdue, et l'homme lui avait une nouvelle fois passé un savon et avait exprimé à quel point l'avoir nommé lieutenant était une erreur.

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se déroula sans encombre, et le samedi, il commanda à manger pour le repas que Gwaine lui avait imposé, n'ayant aucune envie de passer du temps aux fourneaux –et ne sachant de toute manière pas cuisiner.

Gwaine arriva le premier, suivit de peu par Merlin qui avait insisté pour venir en bus afin qu'Arthur ne se dérange pas, ce que le lieutenant trouvait complètement aberrant, mais il n'avait rien dit, préférant éviter un éventuel conflit.

Il embrassa Merlin, et tous les trois se mirent à table. Arthur avait installé son petit-ami près de lui, et Gwaine se trouvait en face. Si tout avait bien commencé, Arthur sentit que les choses commençaient à se gâter lorsque Gwaine commença à interroger Merlin sur tout et 'importe quoi se rapportant à sa vie. Il savait que Gwaine ne le faisait pas méchamment, et qu'il aimait juste tout savoir, mais ce genre d'attitude ne plaisait pas à tout le monde.

\- Et tes parents, ils font quoi ?

Merlin hésita une seconde, et Arthur posa une main sur sa cuisse, sachant que ce n'était pas forcément un sujet facile pour son petit-ami.

\- Ils sont morts.

\- Oh, je suis désolé. Depuis combien de temps ?

Arthur jeta un regard incendiaire à son ami, qui ne réagit pas.

\- Euh… Je n'ai jamais connu mon père, et ma mère est morte quand j'avais quinze ans.

\- Tu as du aller en foyer du coup je suppose ?

\- Oui. Enfin, pas vraiment. Gaius, un ami de ma mère, a demandé à m'héberger, et il a obtenu ma garde.

\- Ah, c'est bien. Enfin, pas bien « bien », mais c'est mieux que d'aller vivre chez des inconnus, j'imagine.

Merlin haussa les épaules, et Arthur envoya un coup de pied dans le tibia de Gwaine pour lui intimer d'arrêter, ce qui n'eut aucun effet.

\- Et tu as des frères et sœurs ?

Merlin mit un moment à répondre, semblant hésiter.

\- … Non.

\- Pourquoi tu as mis autant de temps à répondre ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est une question simple, et tu as réfléchi pendant au moins vingt secondes.

Arthur voulut intervenir et remettre Gwaine à sa place, mais Merlin se tourna vers lui.

\- C'est quoi ça, un interrogatoire ? Tu sais, si tu as des trucs à me demander, tu peux le faire toi-même, pas la peine de passer par un prétendu repas avec ton ami !

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Je…

Arthur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le téléphone de Merlin se mettait à sonner. Ce dernier se leva pour aller répondre, sans prendre le temps d'écouter Arthur jusqu'au bout.

\- Mais bon sang, Gwaine, à quoi tu joues ?!

\- Je n'ai fait que lui poser des questions banales ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il hésite sur le nombre de frères et sœurs qu'il a, ni s'il s'énerve pour rien !

\- Pour rien ? Tu l'agresses depuis tout à l'heure ! Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à arrêter !

Gwaine voulut répondre, mais Merlin revenait déjà vers eux.

\- Je dois y aller, déclara-t-il avant de se diriger vers l'entrée pour récupérer sa veste.

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

Arthur se leva pour le suivre et entendre sa réponse.

\- C'était l'hôpital. Gaius a eu un accident, et je suis son numéro d'urgence.

\- Je viens avec toi !

\- Non, c'est bon.

\- Merlin…

\- C'est bon, je te dis ! Restes avec Gwaine.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Oui. De toute manière tu ne serviras à rien là-bas.

Arthur attrapa sa propre veste et fouilla dans sa poche pour en retirer ses clés de voiture.

\- Prends ma voiture, tu vas mettre des heures sinon. Tu n'auras qu'à passer la redéposer ce soir.

Merlin acquiesça et commença à s'en aller, avant qu'Arthur ne lui attrape le bras pour l'embrasser avant qu'il ne parte. Puis, Arthur retourna vers Gwaine.

\- Je te remercie, il m'en veut maintenant !

\- C'est bizarre.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il s'est quand même très vite énervé. Les gens qui n'ont rien à cacher ne s'énervent pas comme ça.

\- Arrêtes, Gwaine.

\- Mais reconnais que c'est bizarre ! Il hésite sur ses liens fraternels et ensuite il s'énerve !

\- Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu cherches, hein ? A ruiner mon couple ?

\- Mais non ! Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses avoir, c'est tout.

\- Que je me… Non mais tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ! Tu sais, il y a des sujets dont les gens n'aiment pas parler, et ils n'apprécient pas si tu les force, c'est tout ! Regardes-moi, je ne parle jamais de ma sœur.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je sens un truc louche. Peut-être rien de grave, mais il te cache quelque chose.

\- Bon ça suffit, sors de chez moi.

\- Arthur…

\- Non, tais-toi ! Je suis enfin heureux, et il est hors de question que tu viennes tout gâcher parce que tu as une obsession des complots et que tu es parano depuis que ta dernière copine s'est servie de toi !

Arthur força Gwaine à partir, avant de se laisser tomber sur son canapé en soupirant. Il avait espéré que cette journée se passe bien, mais le voilà qui se retrouvait avec Merlin qui lui en voulait, et Gwaine probablement aussi.

Pourtant, plus il réfléchissait et se repassait la scène, plus il avait l'impression que l'hésitation de Merlin cachait effectivement quelque chose. Probablement rien de très important en soi, et certainement une histoire du même style que celle d'Arthur avec sa sœur, mais il était ennuyé de voir que Merlin ne voulait pas lui en parler. Il avait envie de pouvoir tout partager avec lui, et le fait que Merlin ne veuille pas lui parler de certaines choses lui donnait l'impression que son petit-ami ne s'investissait pas autant que lui dans leur relation. Ce qu'il savait très bien être faux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir que Merlin lui dise la vérité, pour se rassurer.

* * *

Le soir venu, après avoir quitté l'hôpital, Merlin retourna chez Arthur, qui lui ouvrit la porte pour le laisser entrer avant de l'embrasser.

\- Alors ? Comment va-t-il ?

\- Mal. Les médecins disent qu'il n'en a pas pour longtemps…

\- Je suis désolé, affirma Arthur en enroulant le bras autour de sa taille. Tu veux en parler ?

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire.

Merlin se retourna pour enlacer son petit-ami. Il avait définitivement besoin d'un câlin. Et également de changer de sujet, n'ayant pas très envie de ruminer la mauvaise nouvelle, il avait déjà passé suffisamment de temps à déprimer depuis qu'il l'avait appris.

\- Gwaine ne m'aime pas beaucoup, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça… Il a tendance à voir le mal partout depuis qu'il s'est avoir par son ex, et il réagit au quart de tour au moindre truc un peu suspicieux.

Arthur se mordit brièvement la lèvre avant de reprendre.

\- Et… Je dois avouer qu'il n'a pas complètement tort.

Merlin, qui avait laissé tomber sa tête sur l'épaule d'Arthur, la releva immédiatement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ben… Il y a des questions auxquelles les gens répondent toujours sans hésiter. Leur nom, leur âge… Leurs frères et sœurs…

\- Tu te fiches de moi là ?

\- Reconnais que cette hésitation était bizarre !

Cette fois, Merlin se dégagea complètement des bras d'Arthur.

\- Mais bon sang, Arthur !

\- Dis-moi juste pourquoi tu as hésité !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?!

\- Merlin… Ne me prends pas pour un idiot.

\- Et toi, ne me prends pas pour l'un de tes criminels ! Tu veux m'emmener au poste pour m'interroger ou je peux m'en aller ?

\- Ne le prends pas comme ça !

\- Et comment veux-tu que je le prenne, hein ? J'apprends que l'homme que je considère comme mon père va mourir, et toi tu ne trouves rien d'autre à faire que de m'interroger pour une putain d'hésitation !

Merlin ramassa sa veste, et se dirigea fermement vers la porte.

\- Merlin, attends !

\- Pourquoi ? D'autres questions, _lieutenant_ ?

\- Merlin…

\- Quoi ?!

\- Ne pars pas.

\- Tu m'emmerdes, Arthur.

\- Et comment tu vas rentrer sans voiture ?

Merlin sortit sans répondre et en claquant la porte, laissant Arthur dépité. Il songea brièvement à se gaver de glace, avant de décider qu'il était hors de question de rester sur une dispute. Il décida alors de laisser un peu de temps à Merlin, et de se rendre chez lui un peu plus tard dans la soirée, en espérant qu'il se serait calmé.

* * *

Environ une heure plus tard, il ne tenait plus et sortit de chez lui. En s'avançant vers sa voiture, il remarqua rapidement la présence d'un homme qui n'avait rien à faire chez lui : L'étudiant de Merlin qui avait voulu sortir avec lui deux mois auparavant.  
Il se dirigea vers lui, déjà agacé.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez chez moi ?

\- Je voulais vous parler.

\- Comment avez-vous eu mon adresse ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, mais Arthur devina facilement la réponse.

\- Vous avez _fouillé_ dans les affaires de Merlin ?

\- Non ! Enfin… Un peu.

\- Violation de droits privés. Je pourrais vous coffrer pour ça.

\- Je voulais juste savoir où vous habitiez pour pouvoir vous parler !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je pense qu'il faut qu'on apprenne à se connaître.

\- Je ne crois pas non. Ce qu'il faut, c'est que vous fichiez la paix à Merlin !

\- Je ne veux que son bonheur !

\- Eh bien il est très heureux, merci et au revoir.

\- Je doute que _vous_ puissiez le rendre heureux.

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que vous n'avez rien en commun, ça se voit ! Contrairement à moi, et je pense que…

\- Mais bon sang, lâchez l'affaire ! Merlin ne veut pas de vous, il vous l'a dit ! En quelle langue il faut vous le dire ? D-E-G-A-G-E-Z.

\- Il veut de moi, il ne s'en est juste pas encore rendu compte parce que vous lui pourrissez l'esprit, cracha l'étudiant.

Arthur claqua la portière qu'il avait préalablement ouverte, se retenant pour ne pas le frapper.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ces conneries ! Mais je vous préviens, j'entends encore une seule fois parler de vous, et je vous arrête pour harcèlement. Et ne vous imaginez pas que Merlin ne m'en parlera pas.

Il monta dans sa voiture après avoir lancé un dernier regard haineux, et roula jusque chez Merlin, priant pour que ce dernier accepte de se réconcilier, n'ayant vraiment aucune envie de s'énerver encore plus.

* * *

Merlin était rentré chez lui en bus, ce qui lui avait pris un temps fou, mais il n'avait pas envie de rester chez Arthur. Il voulait bien comprendre les questions de son petit-ami, mais il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait lui prendre la tête alors que son père d'adoption allait mourir. Arthur aurait du le soutenir, pas l'enfoncer.

Alors qu'il refermait son frigo en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir manger, on frappa à sa porte. Il traversa l'appartement pour aller ouvrir, et se figea en reconnaissant la personne qui venait lui rendre visite. Il songea à refermer la porte, mais il savait que ça ne le ferait pas partir. Il se planta alors dans l'embrasure, ne laissant pas l'homme entrer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas rappelé.

\- Parce que je ne veux pas te parler, ni te voir. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Alors vas-t-en.

\- Non. Ca fait plus d'un an que tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole, Merlin !

\- Ca t'étonne ? ! Tu veux qu'on reparle de ce que t'as fait ? Ou de ce que tu fais toujours, d'ailleurs, parce que je suppose que tu n'as pas arrêté !

\- Tu as dit que tu me couvrirais.

\- Oui, et ensuite je t'ai demandé de sortir de ma vie, alors fais-le ! Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi.

Merlin sortit son portable qui ne cessait de sonner de sa poche, et mis fin à l'appel en voyant s'afficher le nom d'Arthur. L'enquêteur ne s'avoua pas vaincu, et le rappela, ce qui agaça fortement Merlin, qui finit par éteindre l'appareil avant de le jeter sur le canapé.

\- Mais c'est pas possible, vous vous êtes donné le mot pour me pourrir ma journée !

\- C'est qui ?

\- Ca te regarde ? Sors de mon immeuble maintenant.

\- T'as un nouveau copain, c'est ça ? Celui qui mangeait avec toi dans ce restaurant, il y a deux mois ? Je sais que tu m'as vu ce jour-là.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là, hein ?

\- Parce que je tiens à toi, Merlin ! Tu sais très bien que je t'ai toujours admiré, et je ferais tout ce que tu veux, mais…

\- Si tu tenais à moi comme tu dis, tu aurais réfléchi avant de faire ce que tu as fait ! Tu aurais pu me parler au lieu de te réfugier dans…

\- Je ne voulais pas te décevoir.

\- Eh bien c'est raté ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, tu comprends ça ?!

Merlin commença à le pousser vers l'escalier, avant de se stopper en apercevant Arthur qui montait vers eux.

\- Mais c'est pas possible !

Arthur arriva rapidement à leur niveau, et dévisagea rapidement l'inconnu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Lui demanda Merlin.

\- Je n'ai pas aimé la manière dont tu es parti.

\- Si t'es venu pour me faire des reproches, par pitié repars !

\- Non, je…

\- Alors c'est lui ton copain ?

Arthur se retourna vers l'inconnu, et décida de se montrer amical en espérant que ça ferait plaisir à Merlin.

\- Arthur Pendragon, se présenta-t-il en tendant la main.

\- Pendragon ? Le flic ?

\- Euh… Oui.

\- C'est vous qui êtes en charge de l'enquête sur les trafiquants d'armes, n'est-ce pas ?

Arthur fronça les sourcils, ne s'étant pas attendu à ce genre de réponse. Merlin, quant à lui, se mordit la lèvre en soupirant avant de l'attraper par le bras.

\- Bon viens là, ordonna-t-il en attirant Arthur à l'intérieur de l'appartement.

Il se tourna ensuite vers son autre visiteur.

\- Et toi, tu dégages.

\- Tu sors avec _Pendragon_ ? Tu te fous de moi ?!

\- Ca ne te regarde pas. Fous moi la paix, Mordred, je ne te le redemanderai pas !

\- Un peu que ça me regarde, tu te rends compte des risques ?

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit, et je ne le ferai pas, parce que je te l'ai promis ce putain de jour qui a ruiné ma vie ! Alors arrêtes de flipper et sors de chez de moi. Et ne reviens pas !

Mordred voulut répliquer, mais Arthur revint vers eux après avoir déposé sa veste, et Merlin le poussa avant de refermer la porte et de se retourner pour se forcer à sourire à son petit-ami, sachant pertinemment qu'il allait difficilement échapper à une conversation qu'il n'avait pas envie d'avoir.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello !_

 _Je vous informe que j'ai enfin fait ma plotline, et cette fic devrait donc compter environ 9-10 chapitres._

* * *

Chapitre 3

Lorsque Merlin referma la porte, Arthur se rapprocha de lui.

\- Qui était-ce ? Enfin, tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire, hein, ne crois pas que je veux te forcer à…Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

\- Est-ce que c'est ta manière de me faire des excuses ?

Arthur soupira avant de lui sourire en retour.

\- Je suppose. Ecoutes, je… Je suis désolé, d'accord. Je comprends qu'il y ait des choses dont tu ne veuilles pas parler, et je n'aurais pas du essayer de t'y forcer. Encore moins alors que tu venais d'apprendre que Gaius allait mourir. Je sais que…Je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention à ce que les autres pouvaient ressentir, et je ne sais pas toujours quand ou comment dire les choses, mais je ne veux pas te blesser.

\- Tu as retenu son nom.

\- Quoi ?

\- Gaius. Tu as retenu son nom.

\- Oui, parce que je tiens à toi. Et je veux apprendre à vraiment te connaître, je crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai insisté sur cette histoire d'hésitation, mais… Je ne veux pas que tu m'en veuilles.

Arthur releva les yeux vers Merlin, espérant que ce dernier lui avait pardonné. Merlin pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, avant de sourire et de prendre Arthur dans ses bras. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour de sa taille et resserra l'étreinte en laissant sa tête reposer contre la sienne. Il avait à nouveau envie de dire à Merlin qu'il l'aimait, mais ils ne se l'étaient jamais dit et Arthur ne savait pas si deux mois était une période suffisamment longue pour l'enseignant.

Merlin se dégagea légèrement de l'étreinte d'Arthur pour pouvoir atteindre sa bouche et l'embrasser. Puis, ayant envie de couper court aux soupçons de son petit-ami, il décida de répondre à sa question.

\- C'était Mordred. Et également la raison de cette foutue hésitation.

Arthur ne put réprimer un sourire en comprenant que Merlin acceptait de lui en parler pour le rassurer alors qu'il n'en avait clairement pas envie. L'enquêteur l'entraina vers le canapé, et passa un bras autour de lui une fois assis. Il savait qu'il devrait lui assurer qu'il n'était pas obligé d'en parler, mais il avait trop envie de savoir ce qu'il en était pour prendre le risque que Merlin se taise.

\- Il… Quand ma mère est morte, et que je suis allé chez Gaius, j'ai changé de ville, et j'ai rencontré Mordred là-bas. Il était loin d'avoir eu une vie facile, et j'ai voulu l'aider. J'ai demandé à Gaius de le prendre avec nous, mais les services sociaux ont refusé, parce que Gaius n'était pas une famille d'accueil, il a seulement obtenu ma garde parce qu'il a pu prouver que c'était ce que ma mère aurait voulu, et… Enfin bref, j'ai continué à essayer d'aider Mordred, il… Il était comme un frère pour moi. D'où l'hésitation à la question de Gwaine. Mais… Tout ça c'est fini.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il y a des choses que je ne peux pas pardonner.

\- Tu ne veux pas me dire ? Je devrais peut-être savoir, histoire de ne pas faire la même chose.

\- Ca a très peu de chances d'arriver, déclara Merlin en riant.

\- On ne sait jamais.

\- Oui, non mais… Je doute vraiment que tu puisses faire ce qu'il a fait. Et… Non, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Ne le prends pas mal, mais c'est un sujet douloureux pour moi. Je ne lui avais pas parlé depuis plus d'un an avant aujourd'hui, et… Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est revenu.

Merlin s'étala un peu plus sur le canapé, s'allongeant à moitié sur Arthur, qui appuya doucement son menton sur son front.

\- Peut-être qu'il veut simplement que tu le pardonnes.

\- Sans doute, mais il sait que ça n'arrivera pas.

\- Eh bien… Je pense que tu devrais l'écouter.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait, Arthur.

\- Certes, mais… Je sais ce que c'est que d'être haï par quelqu'un qu'on aime. J'ai… J'ai une sœur, une demi-sœur en fait, et elle est partie il y a quelques années, parce qu'elle ne supportait plus de me voir, ou de voir notre père. Elle n'a jamais répondu à mes appels, alors j'ai fini par cesser de l'appeler. Mais il n'empêche que chaque jour j'espère qu'elle reviendra, un jour, qu'elle me laissera au moins la possibilité de lui parler. Je ne sais pas ce que Mordred t'a fait, mais je peux imaginer ce qu'il ressent. Et s'il veut renouer avec toi, je te conseille de lui laisser une chance. Pour vous deux.

Merlin soupira, et pencha la tête en arrière pour pouvoir voir Arthur.

\- Je verrai.

Arthur se baissa légèrement et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Donc… Tu n'es plus fâché contre moi ?

\- Mmh. Je peux l'être si tu y tiens.

\- Tu sais quoi ? On devrait partir en weekend.

\- J'aime comme tu peux changer de sujet sans aucune pression.

\- Non, mais vraiment. On devrait partir quelque part, où tu veux. Le weekend prochain, par exemple.

\- Tu sais que ton travail ne s'arrête pas le weekend, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je peux poser deux jours, le monde ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner. Enfin, sauf si nos trafiquants d'armes préférés choisissent de se révéler précisément ce jour-là, mais ça a peu de chances d'arriver.

\- J'ai des copies à corriger, le weekend prochain.

\- Et alors ? Rends-les en retard, on s'en fiche.

\- Tu diras ça aux élèves qui attendent leurs résultats de partiels, ils vont apprécier.

\- Ils peuvent bien attendre une semaine de plus !

\- Toi aussi.

Arthur prit un air outré et lui fila un coup dans les côtes.

\- Tu es en train de dire que je suis moins important que tes copies ?

\- Non, je suis en train de dire que garder mon job, c'est plus important que de partir en weekend.

\- Comme si tu allais perdre ton boulot à cause d'une dizaine de copies rendues en retard !

\- Une dizaine ? Tu rigoles ? Et non, je sais bien que je ne vais pas être viré à cause des copies de retard, mais j'arrive déjà pratiquement tous les jours en retard, alors si en plus je préfère passer du temps avec mon mec plutôt qu'à corriger mes copies…

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te plaindre, tu n'avais qu'à me laisser te prêter ma voiture.

\- Arrêtes, on sait tout les deux que ça t'aurait gonflé au bout de deux jours.

Arthur grimaça brièvement.

\- Quand est-ce que tu récupères une voiture, d'ailleurs ?

\- Quand j'aurais assez d'argent pour en acheter une et ne pas manger que des pâtes pendant trois ans.

\- Attends… Tu n'as pas assez d'argent pour te payer une voiture ? Même une d'occasion ?

\- Je te préviens, évites les jugements de valeur sur les pauvres.

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas ça ! Je croyais que ça payait bien d'être prof.

\- Plutôt, mais quand tu viens d'une famille pauvre, que tu t'es arrêté au lycée pour finalement reprendre tes études à vingt- trois ans, que tu n'es prof que depuis deux ans, et que tu n'as jamais pu mettre d'argent de côté, bah c'est pas deux ans de salaire qui te permettent de te payer une voiture.

\- Comment as-tu payé la précédente alors ?

\- Gaius me l'avait offerte.

Arthur soupira. Il savait que Merlin n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent, mais il ne s'était pas imaginé que c'était à ce point. Il avait toujours connu le luxe grâce à son père, et même s'il préférait ne pas utiliser cet argent, gagnant suffisamment avec son travail, cela lui fournissait tout de même un fond confortable, avec lequel il avait notamment acheté sa maison. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était que de devoir vérifier son compte à chaque fin de mois, mais il voulait aider Merlin. Seulement, il n'était pas sûr qu'il apprécie qu'il lui propose de l'argent. Il y avait même de grandes chances pour qu'il s'énerve.

Mais après mûre réflexion, Arthur décida qu'il s'en fichait. Tant pis si Merlin le prenait mal, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse se tuer à faire plus de trois heures de bus par jour. Dès le lundi matin, il se rendit donc chez son concessionnaire, et le soir venu, il se gara sur le parking de l'immeuble de Merlin, sachant qu'il passait forcément par là pour rentrer chez lui.

* * *

Lorsque l'enseignant arriva enfin, il fronça les sourcils en le voyant, et s'approcha de lui.

\- Arthur ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venu te voir.

\- Tu as une nouvelle voiture ? Demanda Merlin en désignant le véhicule.

\- Moi non. Toi oui.

Arthur lui tendit les clés, et les yeux de Merlin s'agrandirent.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu veux vraiment que je répète ?

\- Tu m'as _acheté_ une _voiture_ ?

\- Oui.

\- Non, garde-la.

\- Merlin…

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de ton argent, comment peux-tu penser que je vais te laisser m'acheter une voiture ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, Arthur.

\- Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! Je t'ai acheté cette voiture parce que je ne veux pas que tu te tues à faire des trajets qui pourraient être cent fois plus courts ! Tu commences déjà à être de plus en plus souvent de mauvaise humeur, et tu ne me feras pas croire que ça n'a aucun rapport !

\- Ca ne te regarde pas, si j'ai envie de me tuer à prendre le bus, je le ferai !

\- Mais bon sang, ce n'est rien ! Je t'ai payé une voiture, je n'ai pas vidé mon compte dans le tien, ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais ruiné, alors tais-toi et prends les clés !

\- Non.

Merlin le dépassa et s'avança vers l'immeuble.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi tu refuses à tout prix que je t'aide ?

Merlin se retourna et se planta devant lui.

\- Est-ce que tu as la moindre idée du nombre de gens qui ont voulu m'aider ? Qui me regardaient comme si j'avais dieu sait quelle maladie et tenaient à me donner de l'argent parce qu'ils savaient très bien que je n'avais rien ? Et c'était encore pire après la mort de ma mère. Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'on ressent quand on doit tout ce qu'on a aux autres ? Non. Alors gardes ta foutue voiture et ne t'avises plus jamais de me payer quoi que ce soit. J'en ai assez de vivre grâce aux autres.

\- Je ne suis pas comme ces gens, Merlin. Je me fiche pas mal des gens qui n'ont pas d'argent, et je n'ai pas pitié de toi. Je ne veux pas t'aider parce que tu n'as pas d'argent, je veux t'aider parce que je t'aime.

Merlin, qui avait jusqu'alors détourné le regard, tourna la tête Arthur pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je t'aime. Et je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant toi, alors je sais que je suis loin d'être parfait et que je fais beaucoup d'erreurs, mais si j'ai acheté cette voiture, c'est parce que ça me brise le cœur de savoir que tu te fatigues alors que je pourrais t'aider. Je ne le fais pas parce que tu es pauvre, ce serait n'importe quel autre pauvre, je le laisserai se démerder avec son bus et je m'en ficherais. Je le fais parce que c'est toi. Parce que je ne _peux pas_ ne rien faire quand je pourrais. Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Arthur plongea son regard dans celui de Merlin avant que ce dernier ne brise le silence qui venait de s'installer.

\- Bon, très bien, soupira-t-il en lui prenant les clés. Mais je te préviens, je ne l'utiliserai que quand j'en ai vraiment besoin.

Arthur sourit, bien que déçu que Merlin ne lui ait pas dit qu'il l'aimait en retour. Au moins il prenait la voiture.

\- Je suppose que vu que tu es venu avec cette voiture, il faut que je te ramène chez toi ?

\- Je dirai bien que je peux prendre le bus, mais j'ai peur que tu me frappes.

Merlin secoua légèrement la tête en riant, et Arthur s'avança vers la portière.

\- Arthur ?

Il se retourna vers Merlin, l'invitant à poursuivre.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Un large sourire éclaira le visage d'Arthur, qui ne put s'empêcher de se jeter sur Merlin pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il avait toujours cru que lorsque quelqu'un lui dirait qu'il l'aimait, il prendrait peur. Mais lorsque Merlin le disait, il avait l'impression d'être le plus heureux des hommes. Il desserra son étreinte, juste assez pour pouvoir l'embrasser, tentant de faire passer tout l'amour et le bonheur qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il était avec lui dans ce baiser.

Merlin ramena Arthur chez lui, et s'apprêtait à repartir immédiatement après l'avoir déposé.

\- Tu peux rester, si tu veux.

\- Si tu veux qu'on parte ce weekend, j'ai plutôt intérêt à commencer à corriger mes copies.

\- Alors on part ? S'étonna Arthur en souriant.

\- Si tu veux toujours partir, oui. Mais je te déconseille de réserver un truc cher sous prétexte que tu pourras payer.

\- Quel est l'intérêt de partir en weekend si c'est pour aller dans un truc de pauvres ?

Merlin lui lança un regard noir, et Arthur réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire.

\- Non, mais, je… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Bon, tu sais quoi ? Tu me laisses payer pour cette fois, et tu paieras la prochaine sortie qu'on fera.

\- On ira seulement au cinéma alors, mais si tu veux.

Arthur sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

* * *

Les jours suivant se déroulèrent sans trop de soucis, et une fois le vendredi arrivé, Arthur avait demandé à Merlin de le rejoindre au commissariat en début d'après-midi pour qu'ils puissent partir directement.  
Il venait de boucler un dossier, et décida d'aller voir Gwaine, à qui il n'avait pratiquement pas parlé depuis le repas qu'ils avaient partagé avec Merlin, pendant les minutes qui restaient avant que Merlin n'arrive.

\- Arthur ! Un souci ?

\- Non, je viens voir comment tu vas. On ne s'est pas beaucoup vu depuis…

\- Depuis que tu m'as viré de chez toi pour avoir dit que ton Merlin chéri cachait quelque chose ?

\- Ca va, excuses-moi.

\- Tu lui en as reparlé ?

\- Oui. Il a avoué qu'il avait hésité à parler d'un mec qu'il considérait comme son frère avant. Ca te va ?

\- Moi, ce que j'en dis… J'ai pas envie que tu me frappes si je dis quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas.

\- On part en weekend.

\- Dis-moi, je t'ai manqué à ce point ou tu as juste un besoin irrépressible de raconter ta vie ? Demanda Gwaine d'un ton provocateur, mais souriant.

\- Juste une envie de me vanter.

\- Pour changer…

Arthur s'apprêtait à le frapper avec une trousse lorsqu'il aperçut Merlin à travers la vitre.

\- T'as de la chance, je dois y aller !

\- Oh oui, faudrait pas faire attendre Merlin, ricana l'inspecteur en se moquant de lui.

Arthur grimaça et quitta le bureau pour rejoindre son petit-ami.

\- Bon, tu vas me dire où on va ?

\- Non, tu verras quand on arrivera !

\- Oh… Ca veut dire que c'est toi qui conduis ? J'aurais du prendre des médocs !

Arthur lui frappa l'arrière du crane.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de faire ça !

\- Et je t'ai déjà dit que j'arrêterai quand tu arrêteras de m'insulter.

\- Je ne t'insulte pas, j'énonce des faits. Je n'y peux rien si tu ne supportes pas la vérité.

Arthur était sur le point de lui répondre lorsque Merlin lui prit le bras, déclarant qu'il était temps d'y aller. Ils s'éloignèrent vers la sortie, et avaient presque atteint la porte lorsque Merlin bouscula par inattention une femme qui entrait.

\- Oh, pard… Freya ?

La jeune femme le dévisagea pendant une seconde, avant de lui offrir un large sourire et de le prendre dans ses bras, ce qui agaça Arthur, qui préférait que les gens restent loin de son homme, même les femmes. En fait, il préférait que rien ni personne ne touche Merlin.

\- Merlin ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Bien ! Je…

\- Ca vous dérangerait de remarquer que je suis là ?

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel, puis fit rapidement les présentations, sans préciser la nature de sa relation avec Arthur, ce qui le mit en rogne.

\- Ca te tuerait de préciser qu'on est ensemble ?

\- Ca te tuerait de me parler mieux que ça ?

Freya sembla gênée pendant une seconde, alors de lancer un regard interrogatif à Merlin.

\- Tu… Vous…

\- Oui, ne me demandes pas pourquoi, je l'ignore, déclara Merlin tandis qu'Arthur grognait à moitié.

\- Oh, je… C'est super. Je dois y aller, mais on peut se rappeler si tu veux.

Elle lui laissa son numéro et s'éloigna en souriant, tandis qu'Arthur se retournait vers Merlin.

\- Je peux savoir qui c'était ?

\- Ma première petite-amie.

\- Pardon ?

\- C'était ma première copine, tu es devenu sourd ou quoi ?

\- Non mais… C'est une femme.

\- Oui… Bon sens de l'observation, Arthur.

\- …

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu sais que je suis un homme, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je m'en étais légèrement rendu compte.

\- Tu sortais avec elle parce que tu n'assumais pas d'être gay ?

\- Non, je sortais avec elle parce que je l'aimais.

\- Tu l'aim… Et tu me dis ça comme ça ?!

\- Mais enfin, tu devais bien te douter que j'avais connu d'autres gens avant toi !

\- Oui, mais des hommes ! Et pas que tu les _aimais_ !

\- Ca va aller, tu vas t'en remettre, déclara Merlin en levant les yeux au ciel avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

\- Combien ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Combien de gens tu as aimé ?

\- Trois, soupira Merlin. Enfin, quatre avec toi.

\- Que des femmes ?

\- Non, Freya et deux hommes, d'accord. C'est bon, t'as fini ton interrogatoire ?

\- Je te préviens, tu n'as pas intérêt à la rappeler.

\- C'était il y a des années, arrêtes de psychoter ! Est-ce que je râle moi, quand on croise l'un de tes _nombreux_ ex, hein ?

\- Ca n'a rien à voir !

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que… Parce que moi je ne les aimais pas !

\- Bon, très bien. Tu as couché avec Dieu seul sait combien d'hommes avant moi, et j'ai été amoureux avant de rencontrer, je dis que c'est équitable.

\- Pas du tout ! Ca veut dire que je ne suis pas aussi spécial que tu l'es pour moi !

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, hein ? Remonter le temps pour empêcher toutes mes relations de voir le jour ?

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

\- Tu aimes toujours les femmes ?

\- Bon sang, Arthur ! Je t'aime toi, d'accord, alors par pitié arrêtes de me prendre la tête et partons en weekend ! Ou alors je peux encore rentrer chez moi et corriger mes copies, il n'est pas trop tard pour ça !

\- Hors de question que je te laisse tout seul, tu serais capable de la rappeler.

Merlin se mit à râler de plus belle, et Arthur finit par céder.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, on y va, viens.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin, après plus de deux heures de voyage durant lesquelles Arthur avait manqué de les tuer au moins trois fois selon lui, Merlin détailla rapidement l'endroit.

\- On est où ?

\- Tu ne connais pas ? Bon sang, mais d'où est-ce que tu s… Oui, bon, peu importe, se reprit Arthur en espérant que Merlin ne lui en voudrait pas de faire des gaffes. Ca, c'est un super hôtel avec piscine, spa, terrain de tennis et tout ce qui va avec.

\- On a fait deux heures de route pour un hôtel ? Génial.

\- Mais arrêtes de râler ! Y a plein de trucs aux alentours, si tu veux. Et puis, le plus important, les lits sont hyper confortables.

\- En quoi c'est ça le plus important ?

\- Je te montrerai ce soir, déclara Arthur avant de l'embrasser.

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel et répondit au baiser. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers l'accueil pour récupérer les clés de la chambre qu'Arthur avait réservé.

\- Bonjour, vous avez réservé à quel nom ?

\- Pendragon.

\- Pendragon ? Intervint un homme qui sortait de la réserve, et qu'Arthur devina être le gérant. Aucun rapport avec Uther Pendragon, je présume ?

\- C'est mon père, malheureusement.

\- Vraiment ?

Arthur haussa les épaules, ne voyant vraiment pas pourquoi quelqu'un prétendrait être le fils d'Uther si ce n'était pas vrai.

-Quelle chambre vous leur avez donné ? Demanda l'homme à sa secrétaire.

\- La… Douze, monsieur.

\- La douze ? Mais c'est l'une de nos pires chambres !

\- C'est la seule qui restait, monsieur.

\- Oui, eh bien lorsqu'on reçoit une personnalité, on fait un effort !

\- Je ne suis pas une personnalité…

\- Bien sûr que si. Votre père est connu dans le monde entier, voyons. Donnez-leur la royale.

\- Mais elle a été réservée, monsieur.

Le gérant la poussa légèrement pour regarder les réservations.

\- Par qui ? Oh, lui… On lui donnera la douze, peu importe.

\- Non, vraiment, ce n'est pas…

Un regard noir du gérant fit taire Arthur, qui soupira en prenant Merlin par la taille.

\- Mais ce n'est pas très correct…

\- Il vient avec son fils, ils n'ont pas besoin de la royale ! Et puis de toute manière, je n'ai jamais pu le supporter. Vous lui direz qu'il y a eu une erreur dans les réservations.

Il attrapa les clés de la royale, et les tendit à Arthur, qui tenta une dernière fois de refuser avant de comprendre qu'il n'avait pas tellement le choix.

Merlin et lui montèrent jusqu'à leur chambre, et posèrent leurs bagages.

\- Désolé, je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de choses, mais je n'ai pas vraiment pu refuser…

\- Ce n'est rien, assura Merlin en l'embrassant sur la tempe avant de faire le tour de la suite. Tu te rends compte que c'est plus grand que mon appartement ?

\- Ton appart est très bien, c'est la taille de cette suite qui est démesurée !

Arthur vint se coller derrière lui, et lui déposa une ligne de baisers dans le cou.

\- Et au moins, on est sûrs d'avoir un super lit !

\- Tu devrais vraiment consulter pour obsession.

\- C'est toi qui m'obsède.

Merlin se retourna en levant les yeux au ciel, et poussa Arthur sur le lit avant de s'installer sur lui.

\- Ah oui ? Et à quel point ?

\- Tu veux que je te montre ?

\- Non.

\- Tu viens de briser ma motivation.

\- Je sais, j'aime te frustrer.

Merlin lui offrit un sourire éclatant, et Arthur saisit l'oreiller pour le frapper avec. Merlin roula sur le dos pour l'éviter, et Arthur monta sur lui pour l'assaillir de chatouilles.

\- Arthur, arrêtes !

\- Supplies-moi.

\- Tu peux toujours courir !

\- Allez, dis que tu reconnais ma supériorité !

Merlin le fixa dans les yeux.

\- Je t'aime.

Arthur se stoppa sur le coup, envahi par cette chaleur qui l'envahissait à chaque fois que Merlin prononçait ces mots. Merlin en profita pour se dégager.

\- J'étais sûr que ça marcherait.

Merlin sourit, et Arthur se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- Tu vas rappeler Mordred ?

\- Arthur… Pourquoi tu t'arranges toujours pour ruiner nos moments ?

\- Je ne dis pas ça pour ruiner le moment ! Je veux que tu sois heureux, c'est tout.

\- Eh bien je le suis, alors tais-toi et embrasses-moi.

\- Non mais je suis sérieux. Tu comptes le rappeler ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je te l'ai déjà dit. On peut, s'il te plaît, parler d'autre chose ? Je ne suis pas venu en weekend avec toi pour qu'on parle de Mordred !

Arthur céda, mais se jura d'insister jusqu'à ce que Merlin accepte d'écouter Mordred. Il ne voulait pas qu'il connaisse le regret de ne pas avoir retenu une personne qu'il aimait.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent des cris provenant du couloir.

\- Je me fiche de ce que vous dites, j'ai réservé cette suite, alors je la veux !

Merlin se tourna vers Arthur.

\- J'étais sûr que ça arriverait.

\- Eh, ce n'est pas ma faute ! Je n'ai pas demandé à ce qu'on nous refile cette chambre.

\- Je sais.

\- En plus le gérant a dit que c'était un père et son fils, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils tiennent à tout prix à avoir cette chambre.

Merlin haussa les épaules, et allait répondre lorsque la porte de la suite s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître père et fils, ainsi que la secrétaire. Arthur ouvrit des yeux ronds en les reconnaissant tous les deux.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Vous ? C'est pour _lui_ que vous nous avez pris notre chambre ?

Arthur soupira et se laissa tomber contre Merlin en fermant les yeux, espérant vainement qu'ils auraient disparus quand il les rouvrirait.

\- C'est pas possible, toute cette famille me hait !

Merlin se mordit la lèvre en réceptionnant son petit-ami, et leva les yeux vers les deux arrivants, se demandant bien comment cette histoire allait finir.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello ! Je vous préviens qu'il y a de fortes de chances que je ne poste pas la semaine prochaine, faute de semaine hyper chargée, mais ensuite on devrait reprendre une publication régulière !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 4

Arthur rouvrit les yeux, se dégagea légèrement de Merlin pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, et évidemment, rien n'avait changé. Il posa les yeux sur les nouveaux arrivants, et se demanda comment ces deux là pouvaient être de la même famille. C'était certainement une malédiction.

Le père le fixa d'un œil mauvais, et il comprit qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure dès le lundi. Après tout, prendre la chambre de son patron qui le haïssait déjà n'était sûrement que peu recommandé. L'homme allait encore plus lui pourrir la vie maintenant, c'était une certitude.

Ses yeux se déplacèrent ensuite vers le fils de son patron, puis suivirent son regard pour atterrir sur le torse de Merlin, qui avait perdu sa chemise lorsqu'Arthur et lui chahutaient. Pris d'un excès de jalousie, Arthur écarta les jambes de Merlin pour s'installer entre elles et ainsi cacher son corps. Merlin l'entoura d'un bras, et Arthur lança un regard qui fit clairement comprendre à Jason qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à s'approcher de son homme. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que l'étudiant qui s'acharnait à essayer de lui prendre Merlin soit le fils de son patron homophobe. Il finit par se demander sur qui était la malédiction, avant de se reprendre et d'écouter ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Son patron continuait à crier au scandale, tandis la secrétaire tentait de le calmer, et que Jason continuait à fixer Merlin, qui se sentait de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise alors qu'Arthur fulminait. Finalement, il se pencha, attrapa la chemise de Merlin et la lui tendit, espérant que l'étudiant arrêterait de le déshabiller du regard après ça, sans quoi il ne répondrait plus de rien.

Le gérant finit par entrer à son tour dans la chambre, et alors que tout le monde se mettait à crier de plus belle, Merlin en eut plus qu'assez et poussa Arthur pour pouvoir se lever.

\- Oh mais reprenez la votre chambre, s'il n'y a que ça pour vous faire plaisir !

Arthur se leva à son tour pour se mettre à ses côtés.

Son patron afficha un air satisfait, et s'apprêtait à récupérer les clés lorsque le gérant les attrapa.

\- Non, je vous ai donné cette chambre, vous la gardez.

\- C'est moi qui ai réservé cette suite, pas eux !

\- Peut-être, mais nous nous réservons le droit de changer l'attribution des chambres en cas d'invité prestigieux, c'est écrit dans nos conditions.

\- Un invité prestigieux, je veux bien, mais pas lui ! C'est un fils à papa, rien de plus ! Et un putain d'homo en plus ! Je suis sûr qu'il a déjà souillé votre suite en prenant son copain dans tous les recoins, ils ne sont bons qu'à ça après tout !

Bouillonnant, Arthur s'apprêta à se jeter sur lui pour le frapper, mais fut devancé par Merlin qui lui colla une droite. Arthur en oublia presque sa colère, tellement peu habitué à voir son petit-ami, d'ordinaire toujours gentil, s'énerver de la sorte. Et quelque part, il se sentait touché qu'il se soit énervé pour le protéger lui.

\- Ca ne va pas en rester là, je peux vous coffrer pour ça !

\- Essayez donc, intervint Arthur.

Il savait que son patron mourrait d'envie d'arrêter Merlin, plus pour l'emmerder que parce qu'il l'avait frappé d'ailleurs, mais qu'il n'oserait pas le faire, de peur qu'Arthur ne dévoile à leurs responsables ce qu'il savait sur lui.

Finalement, le gérant déclara que ses propos étaient inappropriés, et le pria lui et son fils de quitter l'établissement. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de leur chambre après un dernier regard incendiaire, Arthur soupira.

\- Bon, espérons que le reste du weekend se passe mieux que ça.

\- Ca ne sera pas difficile, sourit Merlin.

\- Tu l'as frappé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon boss. Tu l'as frappé. Je ne t'ai jamais vu frapper quelqu'un.

\- Je n'ai pas apprécié ses propos, répondit Merlin en haussant les épaules. Non mais c'est vrai, je ne vois pas sur quoi il se base pour dire que c'est toi qui es au-dessus !

Arthur sourit en secouant la tête, et l'embrassa tendrement, pour le remercier d'avoir pris sa défense.

* * *

Relativement fatigués, ils décidèrent de passer le reste de l'après-midi à l'hôtel, et de profiter des alentours les deux jours suivants. Alors qu'ils s'étaient installés sur le lit, Arthur décida de revenir sur un sujet qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'ils avaient croisé l'ex de Merlin.

\- Pourquoi ça s'est terminé ?

\- De quoi ?

\- Tes autres relations.

\- Arthur…

\- Quoi ? Je veux juste savoir pourquoi tu n'es pas resté avec eux !

\- Eh bien, j'étais avec Freya quand on était jeunes, et… Je ne sais même plus, on s'est lassés. Ensuite, mon premier copain m'a trompé, et le deuxième… Il était super impliqué dans tout ce qui est humanitaire, ce qui est génial, mais on lui a proposé une mission en Afrique, et on savait que notre couple ne tiendrait pas s'il était là-bas et moi ici, et comme je ne voulais pas le suivre, on a décidé de se séparer.

\- Donc quand vous vous êtes séparés, vous vous aimiez encore ?

\- Oui.

Arthur détourna le regard, et Merlin comprit le vrai sens de sa question.

\- C'était il y a plus de deux ans, je n'ai plus aucun sentiment pour lui, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir.

\- Et s'il revenait ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Imagine qu'il revienne demain et veuille reprendre avec toi, qu'est-ce que tu dirais ?

\- La vérité. Que je suis passé à autre chose, et que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un avec qui je suis heureux, et que je ne vais pas quitter, alors arrêtes de flipper.

\- Je ne flippe pas !

\- Non, pas du tout.

Arthur grimaça et Merlin se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Il a l'air d'être l'opposé de ce que je suis.

\- Qui ?

\- Ton ex. Tu dis qu'il était dans l'humanitaire et tout ça. Tout ce dont je me fous. Ca veut dire que je ne suis pas ton style ?

\- Mais non, je me fiche que tu ne sois pas quelqu'un de généreux !

\- Eh ! Je suis généreux, mais avec très peu de gens, c'est tout, grogna Arthur, et Merlin se mit à rire.

\- Si tu le dis. Ecoutes, je t'aime comme tu es, d'accord ?

\- Mais tu m'aimerais plus si je donnais aux pauvres.

\- Mais non ! Arthur, je m'en fiche !

\- Tu as dis que le fait que ton ex soit dans l'humanitaire, c'était génial !

\- Pour lui ! Et, oui, je pense que c'est bien de donner aux pauvres, mais je ne vais pas te forcer à le faire.

\- Donc tu reconnais que tu m'aimerais plus si je donnais aux pauvres ?

\- Arthur…

\- Mais si c'est ça que tu veux, dis le !

\- Mais bon sang, je n'ai jamais dit que c'était ce que je voulais ! C'est toi qui extrapole depuis tout à l'heure !

\- Oh mais je suis sûr que ton ex chéri, il n'extrapolait jamais lui !

\- Oh mais ferme la !

\- Pardon ?

\- Ferme la.

\- Donc tu admets que j'ai raison ! Eh bien tu n'as qu'à aller le chercher en Afrique, si tu l'aimes tant que ça !

\- C'est dingue ce que tu peux être con, parfois !

Merlin se leva, plus qu'agacé, et se dirigea fermement vers l'autre bout de la suite.

\- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

\- En Afrique !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle !

Merlin ne répondit pas, et Arthur se leva à son tour, sur ses traces. Il le suivit jusque dans la salle de bains.

\- Je peux prendre une douche ou tu as d'autres remarques stupides et déplacées dont tu veux me faire part ?

\- Mes remarques ne sont pas déplacées.

\- Bon, écoutes, je vais le dire pour la dernière fois, et si après ça tu ne comprends toujours pas, eh bien j'abandonne ! Je t'aime. Toi, pas lui. Ou qui que ce soit d'autre, d'accord ? Et arrêtes de te plaindre parce que je suis soit disant plus spécial pour toi que tu ne l'es pour moi, parce que c'est faux ! Alors non, tu n'es pas le premier homme que j'aime, désolé. Mais tu es le premier que je laisse m'acheter quoi que ce soit, et si ça avait été n'importe qui d'autre, y compris mon ex que selon toi j'aime encore, je n'aurais jamais pris la voiture. Jamais. Mais j'ai pris la tienne. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je l'ai prise. Et crois bien que pour moi, accepter que l'on m'aide, c'est bien plus fort que d'être le premier que j'ai aimé, alors par pitié crois moi quand je te dis que je t'aime ! Satisfait ?

Arthur le regarda longuement, avant de se pencher et de le serrer dans ses bras.

\- Totalement satisfait, déclara-t-il en souriant avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et… Ca veut dire que tu vas me laisser t'acheter d'autres choses ?

\- Crèves.

Arthur prit un air outré et lui donna un coup dans les côtes. Merlin rit et l'embrassa à nouveau.

\- Et maintenant, j'aimerais bien prendre ma douche.

\- Je peux la prendre avec toi, proposa Arthur en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Merlin le poussa gentiment.

\- Après la scène que tu viens de me faire, je ne crois pas, non.

Arthur marmonna vaguement quelque chose, puis quitta la pièce.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, il décida d'aller voir s'il y avait un restau sympa dans les environs, et le cria à Merlin pour le prévenir, mais ce dernier ne l'entendit pas.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de prendre sa douche, Merlin, réalisa qu'il n'y avait pas de serviettes, se rappelant soudainement qu'ils les avaient laissées au bout du lit, et il appela Arthur pour qu'il lui en passe une. N'ayant aucune réponse, il soupira et se résigna à aller en chercher une lui-même, tant pis s'il devait ensuite nettoyer l'eau qu'il allait mettre un peu partout. Tout en sortant de la salle de bains, il tenta encore une fois d'appeler Arthur, au cas où il ne l'aurait pas entendu à cause de la porte fermée.

\- Arthur ?

Pas de réponse. Il emprunta le couloir pour rejoindre la chambre, et manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque lorsqu'il vit Jason, assis sur le lit. Les yeux de l'étudiant descendirent immédiatement vers son entre-jambe, et Merlin attrapa le premier objet qui lui passa sous la main pour cacher ses parties intimes.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?!

\- J'ai vu le blond sortir, alors je me suis dit que vous étiez tout seul.

\- Sortez de cette chambre tout de suite !

\- Je suis venu pour vous parler !

\- Oui, et bien je doute que ça concerne un cours, alors allez-vous en !

\- Merlin… Ouvrez les yeux ! Vous seriez tellement plus heureux avec moi qu'avec votre stupide flic !

Jason s'approcha de lui, et Merlin recula instinctivement jusqu'à heurter le mur.

\- Je ne vous le redemanderai pas, sortez.

\- Sinon quoi ?

Merlin allait répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Eh, j'ai vu un restau sympa sur… C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Arthur sentit la rage monter en voyant ce foutu étudiant bien trop près de Merlin, et encore plus de Merlin nu. Sans laisser à qui que ce soit le temps de répondre, il l'agrippa et le plaqua contre le mur opposé.

\- Je croyais pourtant t'avoir dit de rester loin de lui !

Merlin, qui n'avait pas particulièrement envie que la situation dégénère, attrapa Arthur par la taille.

\- Arthur, lâche-le !

\- Lâche-le ? Tu te fous de moi ? Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de ne pas le buter, ce fils de pute !

\- Déjà, ne pas aller en taule !

\- Je m'en fous !

Arthur tenta de se dégager, prêt à étriper l'étudiant, mais Merlin resserra son étreinte.

\- Bon sang, Arthur, arrêtes ! Pense à ton boulot, je doute que ton boss apprécie que tu frappes son gosse !

Arthur sembla avoir un éclair de lucidité, et se stoppa, sans lâcher Jason du regard.

\- Et moi je doute qu'il apprécie de savoir que son fils est gay.

La peur se lisait sur le visage de l'étudiant.

\- Non, s'il vous plaît…

\- Pourquoi je me gênerais, hein ?

\- Arthur… Tenta de le raisonner Merlin.

\- Bon très bien. Je ne dis rien, mais si je vous vois une seule fois lui parler, ou ne serait-ce que le regarder, je ruine votre vie ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?!

Jason hocha la tête, et prit rapidement la fuite.

Merlin tourna Arthur vers lui, un air moralisateur sur le visage.

\- Quoi ? Ne t'avises pas de me dire que je n'aurais pas du le menacer ! Et d'ailleurs, on peut savoir ce que tu fous à poil ?

\- Je n'avais pas de serviette ! Je ne pouvais pas deviner qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre !

\- Oui, eh bien ce ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais accepté que je prenne ma douche avec toi !

\- Ce que j'aurais peut-être accepté si tu ne m'avais pas prit la tête avec mon ex pour rien !

\- Je ne l'aurais pas fait si tu n'avais pas dit qu'il était génial !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Et de toute manière, tout ça vient de ta jalousie mal placée !

\- Mal placée ?!

\- Totalement !

\- Je vais te montrer ce qui est mal placé, moi !

Arthur se jeta sur Merlin, le couvrant de baiser. Il le poussa sur le lit sans cesser de l'embrasser.

\- Arrêtes, il va falloir que je me re-douche après !

\- Comme ça cette fois je pourrai venir avec toi !

\- Tu n'as aucun respect pour les économies d'eau.

\- Non.

Merlin grogna encore pendant quelques instants, avant de finalement céder et embrasser Arthur à son tour.

* * *

Ils passèrent les deux jours suivants à rôder dans les environs, sans rencontrer d'autres problèmes, profitant simplement d'être ensemble. Si bien que lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, Arthur avait l'impression d'avoir passé les deux meilleurs jours de sa vie, la simple présence de Merlin l'irradiait de bonheur.

Arthur appréhendait grandement de retourner au bureau, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de voir son patron. Par chance, Gwaine lui apprit qu'il ne travaillait pas, et il se sentit immédiatement soulagé. Il s'installa rapidement, et tenta de travailler, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Merlin et à quel point il ne voulait pas qu'il laisse sa relation avec Mordred pourrir au point de sa propre relation avec sa sœur, Morgana.

Le lendeman, alors qu'il travaillait après avoir passé la soirée avec son petit-ami, Merlin fronça les sourcils en recevant un message d'Arthur, lui demandant de venir dans un quelconque restaurant aussi vite que possible. D'ordinaire, son petit-ami l'appelait, ayant toujours la flemme d'écrire un sms. Néanmoins, poussé par la curiosité, il se débrouilla pour se libérer et rejoindre le lieu qu'Arthur lui avait indiqué.

En arrivant, il chercha longuement l'enquêteur du regard, mais se trouva incapable de le voir.

Il s'apprêtait à composer son numéro lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

\- Merlin ?

Il se retourna vivement en reconnaissant la voix.

\- Mordred ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Tu… Tu m'as demandé de venir…

\- Je pense que je m'en souviendrais si c'était le cas !

Mordred soupira et lui tendit son portable, sur lequel s'affichait clairement un message de Merlin datant de la veille et lui demandant de le rejoindre. Merlin resta bouche-bée quelques secondes, avant que tout ne s'emboite dans son esprit.

\- Quel enfoiré !

\- Merlin ? Tout va bien ?

\- Non ! Je ne t'ai pas envoyé de message, c'était Arthur !

\- Pourquoi Pendragon voudrait-il qu'on se voit ?

\- Parce que cet abruti est convaincu que je devrais te laisser une chance. Ce qui, soyons clairs, n'arrivera pas.

\- Tu lui as parlé de moi ?! S'écria Mordred

\- Je n'avais pas tellement le choix après que tu te sois pointé chez moi en même temps que lui !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il sait ?

\- La vérité. Si ce n'est que je ne lui ai pas dit ce que tu avais fait pour que je te jette hors de ma vie, c'est bien pour ça qu'il pense que ce n'est aussi grave que ça l'est, et que je devrais te parler !

\- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux de sortir avec lui, Merlin !

\- Arthur n'est pas dangereux !

\- C'est un putain de flic ! Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer s'il découvre la vérité, hein ?

\- Tu aurais peut-être du y penser avant !

\- Je ne parle pas de moi ! Je parle de toi ! Comment tu crois qu'il va réagir s'il découvre que tu lui mens ?

\- Je ne lui mens pas.

\- Je doute que « obstruction à la justice » soit beaucoup mieux pour lui !

\- Il comprendrait.

\- Oh, vraiment ?

Merlin se mordit la lèvre, pas aussi sûr qu'il voulait le faire croire. Il espérait qu'Arthur comprendrait, mais en réalité il n'en savait rien.

\- D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui te dis qu'il n'est pas déjà au courant ?

\- Il en aurait parlé.

\- Pas s'il est au courant depuis le début, et qu'il sort avec toi pour nous coincer tous les deux !

\- Il ne sait rien ! Et il ne sort pas avec moi pour son boulot, il est avec moi parce qu'il m'aime !

\- Tu n'en sais rien du tout, Merlin. Tu l'espères parce que toi, tu l'aimes, mais au fond tu sais très bien que ce ne serait pas étonnant de la part d'un flic !

Merlin ne répondit pas, n'ayant pas envie d'entrer dans ce genre de jeu. Arthur l'aimait, il ne lui mentait pas. Sinon, il ne lui aurait probablement pas acheté de voiture, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Merlin, si tu tiens un minimum à ma sécurité, ou à ta propre sécurité, quitte-le ! Tu trouveras facilement quelqu'un d'autre ! Tu ne peux pas rester avec lui, c'est bien trop dangereux !

\- Ca suffit ! Je ne veux pas trouver quelqu'un d'autre, et je ne le quitterai pas. Fin de la discussion, Mordred.

Merlin tourna les talons sans lui laisser l'opportunité de répondre, et retourna rapidement vers sa voiture, tentant d'oublier le doute que Mordred avait tout de même réussi à installer dans son esprit. Il secoua la tête, non, Arthur ne jouait pas les flics sous couverture avec lui, il ne pouvait pas y croire.

* * *

Il se dirigea néanmoins vers le commissariat, puis vers le bureau d'Arthur. Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il était en colère. Arthur n'avait aucun droit de lui prendre son portable et d'organiser des rendez-vous dans son dos, et surtout pas lorsqu'il lui avait expressément demandé de laisser tomber toute cette affaire avec Mordred. Sans se soucier du fait que son petit-ami était en pleine discussion avec Gwaine, il fit irruption dans la pièce.

\- Ne refais plus jamais ça !

Gwaine leva la tête vers lui, surpris, et Arthur fit de même, mais il savait pourquoi Merlin lui en voulait. Il s'y était attendu, mais il avait espéré que la rencontre avec Mordred se passerait suffisamment bien pour que l'enseignant ne lui en tienne pas trop rigueur. Ce qui, de toute évidence, n'était pas le cas. Il demanda brièvement à Gwaine de les laisser, et plongea son regard dans celui de Merlin, se mordant légèrement l'intérieur de la lèvre.

\- J'en déduis que ça ne s'est pas bien passé, soupira-t-il.

\- Wow, quelle déduction, félicitations ! De quel droit tu te permets de faire ça, hein ?

\- Je voulais juste t'aider, Merlin.

\- Et je t'avais demandé de ne pas m'aider ! Bon sang Arthur, rien de tout cela n'est tes affaires, alors fous-moi la paix !

\- Eh bien je suis désolé ! Vraiment désolé d'avoir voulu faire partie intégrante de ta vie et essayer de t'aider à résoudre tes problèmes, comme un couple normal ! Désolé de ne pas avoir vu que tu ne m'aimais pas assez pour estimer que tes problèmes sont aussi les miens !

Arthur balança les papiers qu'il tenait sur la table, furieux. Il avait voulu appréhender la situation avec calme, mais il avait de plus en plus l'impression que Merlin essayait de le garder loin d'une partie de sa vie, et ça le mettait en rogne. Parce qu'il voulait tout connaître de la vie de Merlin, il voulait ne former qu'un avec lui, et il continuait à tout faire pour l'empêcher d'atteindre ce but, ce qui lui donnait clairement l'impression qu'il ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il le disait.

Son coup de gueule eut au moins le mérite de calmer Merlin, qui semblait se sentir légèrement coupable à son tour. L'enseignant soupira, se passa une main dans les cheveux, et repris, d'une voix plus calme.

\- Je sais que tu l'as fait avec de bonnes intentions, Arthur. Mais je… Je t'ai dit que Mordred était un sujet douloureux pour moi, alors s'il te plaît, ne t'en mêles plus. Au moins pour l'instant. Je me fiche que tu veuilles t'occuper de tous les autres problèmes que je peux avoir, mais laisses celui là tranquille. S'il te plaît.

Arthur acquiesça, conscient qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus, et à vrai dire soulagé que le ton soit retombé et que Merlin ne lui en veuille plus. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il serait devenu s'il avait décidé de le quitter à cause de cette intrusion.

Il attira Merlin contre lui pour l'enlacer, dessinant des motifs dans son dos.

\- D'accord. Je suis désolé. Surtout désolé que ça ne se soit pas bien passé, à vrai dire.

Merlin ne répondit rien, mais l'embrassa sur la joue en guise de signe de paix. Pourtant, il pouvait encore entendre la voix de Mordred insinuer qu'Arthur ne faisait ça que pour glaner des informations.

\- Tu as déjà fait des missions sous-couverture ?

Arthur fronça les sourcils, s'étant attendu à tout sauf à ça.

\- Hum, oui, comme la plupart des flics…

\- Non mais je veux dire, tu as déjà prétendu être avec quelqu'un, aimer quelqu'un pour ton boulot ?

Arthur hésita brièvement, ne voyant vraiment pas où Merlin voulait en venir, mais il finit par répondre.

\- Non. Mes relations n'auraient jamais duré assez longtemps pour ça de toute manière, je me serais lassé avant de savoir ce que je voulais. Mais… Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

\- Pour savoir.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Merlin…

\- J'en sais rien, je me demande juste si…

Merlin ne finit pas sa phrase, mais Arthur pouvait deviner la suite. Il se demandait pourquoi il était avec lui. Arthur aurait voulu être en colère contre le fait qu'il puisse oser penser ça de lui mais il ne pouvait pas. A vrai dire, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de se poser la question. Il se rangeait soudainement après des années de vie amoureuse inexistante et de vie sexuelle chaotique, n'importe qui pourrait se poser des questions. Au fond, Arthur avait toujours su que ce genre de doutes viendraient à l'esprit de Merlin, mais il avait pensé que l'enseignant le soupçonnerait de le tromper, pas de jouer avec lui pour son boulot. Cela dit, Merlin se débrouillait toujours pour faire la seule chose à laquelle il n'avait pas pensé.

\- Merlin, d'une part je doute que tu aies quoi que ce soit à cacher, et de l'autre… Quand je dis que je t'aime, je le pense. Je ne t'aurais pas emmené en weekend si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne passerai pas quasiment toutes mes soirées avec toi, et je ne t'aurais certainement pas acheté une foutue voiture ! Ecoutes, je sais que… Ca peut paraitre difficile à croire étant donné mon passé, mais je t'aime vraiment. Plus que je ne pourrai le dire.

Merlin sourit et attrapa ses lèvres dans un baiser.

\- D'accord, je te crois.

Arthur le serra contre lui en l'embrassant plus passionnément, avant de s'éloigner légèrement et de sourire en se rappelant une phrase que Merlin avait dite.

\- Dis, puisque tu m'as autorisé à m'occuper de tous tes problèmes excepté Mordred, ça veut dire que je peux décider de t'acheter tout un tas de trucs dont j'estime que tu as besoin ?

\- Si tu veux que je te les enfonce dans la gorge ainsi que ton argent, bien sûr.

Arthur laissa échapper un rire, puis le regarda s'éloigner lorsque Merlin se rendit compte qu'il fallait qu'il retourne à la fac. Il espérait vraiment qu'il ne doutait pas de la sincérité de ses sentiments, sans quoi il en aurait le cœur brisé.


	5. Chapter 5

_Bon, j'ai enfin fini mes partiels, et je vais donc pouvoir reprendre un rythme de publication régulier !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre 5

Quelques jours plus tard, Arthur commençait à s'inquiéter. Il n'avait quasiment pas vu Merlin depuis l'altercation à cause de Mordred, et il se demandait si son petit-ami lui avait réellement pardonné. Il était conscient qu'il pouvait être intrusif, et qu'il l'avait définitivement été ce jour-là, et il décida d'attendre que Merlin prenne l'initiative de le recontacter, n'ayant aucune envie de le brusquer. Mais, si Arthur était honnête avec lui-même, il savait que Mordred n'était pas le problème. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser au fait que Merlin avait supposé qu'il sortait avec lui pour son boulot. Arthur avait toujours eu des problèmes de confiance, et il avait l'impression que cette fois, c'était Merlin qui ne lui faisait pas confiance, et ça lui brisait le cœur.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu'il n'ait d'autres nouvelles que quelques SMS, et Arthur profita de ce laps de temps pour se concentrer pleinement sur son travail. Mais, le soir venu, il avait du mal à garder ses pensées loin de Merlin. Jusqu'à ce soir-là, lorsqu'on toqua à sa porte. Il se leva de son canapé pour aller ouvrir, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en reconnaissant son visiteur.

\- Merlin !

Cependant, son sourire disparut rapidement lorsqu'il remarqua les larmes qui perlaient dans les yeux de son petit-ami. Il se décala pour le laisser entrer, et referma la porte doucement. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, lorsque Merlin prit la parole.

\- Gaius est mort, parvint-il à dire d'une voix étranglée.

Arthur sentit son cœur se serrer, sachant à quel point le vieil homme comptait pour Merlin, et le serra dans ses bras en tentant de le réconforter. Il voulait le réconforter, lui dire que tout irait bien, mais il n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots.

\- Je suis désolé.

Merlin ne répondit pas, mais resserra son étreinte. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes dans cette position, avant que Merlin ne se dégage légèrement.

\- Je… Je peux rester ce soir ?

Arthur sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement à l'idée que Merlin n'ait eu ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'un doute quant à sa réponse. Il hocha la tête lentement et tenta de prendre soin de lui du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il lui fit à manger, même si l'enseignant y toucha à peine, puis l'emmena se coucher et le serra contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Merlin s'endormit assez rapidement, épuisé, mais Arthur ne parvint à trouver le sommeil.

Il passa la nuit à penser à sa relation avec Merlin. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas tout fait correctement, et, égoïstement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être en quelque sorte heureux que Merlin soit venu le trouver cette nuit, même s'ils se parlaient moins ces temps-ci. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer qu'ils pourraient repartir sur une meilleure base et laisser toute cette histoire avec Mordred et le reste derrière eux. Arthur savait qu'il était loin d'être un petit-ami parfait, il n'était probablement même pas un bon petit-ami, mais il voulait s'améliorer, il voulait devenir celui que Merlin méritait.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Merlin se réveilla encore plus fatigué qu'il ne s'était couché, si c'était possible. Il n'avait qu'une envie, rester sous les draps toute la journée et ne pas travailler, ce qui était en soi faisable s'il se faisait porter malade, mais il était chez Arthur, et ne voulait pas l'handicaper. Le lieutenant n'était d'ailleurs pas dans son champ de vision, et Merlin se leva tant bien que mal, pour le trouver dans la cuisine en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner.

Arthur se tourna vers lui, et sourit légèrement.

\- Ca va mieux ?

Merlin haussa les épaules, et sentit les bras d'Arthur autour de lui avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Arthur lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe.

\- Tu sais que tu peux rester aussi longtemps que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je ferai mieux d'y aller…

\- Merlin… Si tu veux rester, tu peux. Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'aller travailler, alors n'y vas pas. Je peux prendre ma journée.

\- Non, je ne veux pas t'embêter, tu…

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

\- Tu ne m'embêtes pas ! Merlin, si je te dis que je peux prendre ma journée, c'est que je le peux. Et je ne veux pas te laisser seul de toute manière.

\- Tu parles comme si j'étais dépressif, ou drogué. Tu es au courant que je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre ?

Arthur réprima un rire.

\- Mange. Tu n'as rien mangé hier soir, et je doute que tu aies mangé de toute la journée.

\- J'ai pas faim.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel et posa une assiette sur la table avant de le forcer à s'asseoir.

\- Mange, je te dis.

\- Bien, _maman_.

Après s'être assuré que Merlin mangeait réellement, il s'éclipsa pour appeler Gwaine afin de le prévenir de son absence.

\- Mais bon sang, Arthur, tu ne peux pas prendre ta journée ! Il faut vraiment que je te rappelle le nombre d'enquêtes qu'on a sur les bras ? Et si le boss passe à l'improviste et que t'es pas là, hein ? Tu cherches à te faire virer ?

\- Merlin vient de perdre l'homme qu'il considère comme son père, je ne peux pas le laisser !

\- Il n'a pas cinq ans, Arthur ! Je suis sûr qu'il peut se débrouiller tout seul même s'il est en deuil.

\- Tu ne comprends rien ! De toute manière, je ne te demande pas ton avis, je t'informe juste que je ne serai pas là.

\- Tu sais que je suis heureux que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un, Arthur, vraiment. Mais Merlin empiètes sur ton boulot, tu passes plus de temps à t'occuper de lui qu'au poste ces temps-ci ! Et quand tu daignes te montrer, tu es à moitié endormi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, au juste ?

\- J'essaie simplement de dire que ta relation avec Merlin est néfaste pour ton boulot !

\- Bon, ça suffit ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas, et je m'en fous. Je te conseille simplement de mesurer tes propos, Gwaine. Je te verrai demain.

Arthur raccrocha avant que Gwaine n'ait le temps de répliquer. Il devait avouer qu'il avait un peu négligé son travail depuis quelques temps, mais il n'allait pour autant laisser tomber l'homme qu'il aimait alors qu'il venait de perdre la seule famille qui lui restait.

\- Tu as pu prendre ta journée ? Demanda Merlin lorsqu'il réapparut dans le salon.

\- Oui, sans aucun problème.

\- T'es sûr ? Parce que sinon, je peux rentrer chez moi.

\- Non ! Je te dis que tout va bien, sourit Arthur en s'asseyant près de lui.

\- Bon, d'accord. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te crées des problèmes à cause de moi.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème.

Merlin lui sourit, et Arthur savait que ça valait le coup de se mettre Gwaine à dos. Il sourit en retour et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

\- Bon, il va falloir qu'on trouve quelque chose à faire, je ne veux pas que tu restes à broyer du noir.

\- Arthur ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci.

Arthur sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Arthur passa sa journée à prendre soin de lui, et Merlin commençait presque à en être ennuyé. Il avait l'impression qu'Arthur s'occupait de lui comme s'il était malade, ce qu'il n'était pas. Mais, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il trouvait son attitude plutôt touchante. Arthur agissait de la sorte parce qu'il était inquiet de ce que la mort de Gaius pourrait provoquer chez lui, et Merlin en était conscient, et ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Par ailleurs, il avait plus ou moins évité Arthur ces derniers temps, principalement parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever les mots de Mordred de la tête, et la journée qu'il passait avec son petit-ami le confortait dans l'idée qu'Arthur ne jouait pas avec lui. Si quelqu'un cachait des choses, c'était plutôt lui, et il le savait. Plusieurs fois au cours de la journée Merlin songea à lui dire la vérité, mais il se rétracta à chaque fois.

Quoiqu'il en soit, être avec Arthur l'aidait vraiment à se remettre de la perte de Gaius, même s'il savait qu'il ne s'en remettrait jamais réellement. Gaius était la seule famille qu'il avait depuis la mort de sa mère, et la seule personne qui était toujours là pour lui.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, Arthur soupirait en raccrochant son téléphone. Il avait prévu de passer voir Merlin ce soir, pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, et passer du temps avec lui. Il était heureux que leur relation soit devenue comme avant, mais il était conscient qu'il avait laissé Merlin s'éloigner en cherchant à s'impliquer dans sa disputer avec Mordred et certainement aussi à cause de ses crises de jalousie, même si Merlin ne s'en était jamais réellement plaint ouvertement, et il était bien décidé à faire les choses correctement désormais.

Mais Gwaine venait de lui annoncer qu'ils avaient eu vent par l'un de leurs informateurs que l'un des membres du réseau de trafiquants se rendait dans un bar cette nuit, et que leur patron avait décidé qu'Arthur et lui iraient sous-couverture pour essayer de le repérer. Arthur était presque sûr qu'il avait fait exprès de le choisir lui pour lui pourrir sa soirée. Ils n'avaient fort heureusement pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé à l'hôtel, mais Arthur avait bien remarqué les regards encore plus noirs qu'avant –si c'était possible –qu'il lui lançait dès qu'il l'apercevait.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'avait plus qu'à appeler Merlin pour annuler.

Merlin soupira en apprenant qu'Arthur devait annuler leur soirée. Il aurait bien eu besoin de faire une pause et de voir son petit-ami, mais il ferait sans. Il avait des centaines de copies à corriger, et Mordred le harcelait de coup de fils, à croire qu'il n'avait pas compris que si Merlin n'avait pas répondu aux dix premiers, il ne répondrait pas maintenant. Il ne voulait pas parler à Mordred, il était hors de question qu'il le laisse lui empoisonner l'esprit et gâcher sa relation avec Arthur, d'autant plus qu'il voyait bien que ce dernier faisait des efforts.

Alors qu'il raccrochait avec Arthur, il remarqua qu'il avait reçu un SMS durant l'appel. Mordred. Merlin soupira, mais le lut. Mordred voulait le voir –au cas où il n'avait pas compris après les nombreux messages vocaux –et le suppliait de le rejoindre dans un bar quelconque ce soir. Merlin jeta un œil à ses copies. Il n'avait pas tellement envie de se noyer dans le travail. Après tout, il valait peut-être mieux accepter pour pouvoir lui dire clairement qu'il ne voulait plus de liens avec lui, et espérer qu'il comprenne, cette fois. Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait mieux à faire de toute manière.

* * *

Arthur soupira en entrant dans le bar. Il détestait ce genre d'endroits, qui lui rappelait la vie qu'il avait l'habitude de mener. Il était venu bien trop souvent dans des lieux comme celui-ci, pour boire quelques verres et rentrer avec un homme qu'il ne rappellerait jamais. Il tenta néanmoins d'afficher un air content, pour le bien être de sa mission sous-couverture. Gwaine et lui décidèrent de se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain, et Arthur soupira en le voyant s'éloigner pour danser avec une fille. Au moins l'un d'entre eux en profiterait pour s'amuser. Il s'assit près du bar, et commanda un verre sans grande conviction.

Il avait eu peur d'être tenté par les hommes dans le bar, que ses vieux démons ne refassent surface, mais il se trouva vite soulagé en constatant qu'aucun de ceux qui étaient venus lui parler n'avaient éveillé quoi que ce soit en lui. Merlin avait décidément retourné son cœur, et Arthur était sûr qu'il ne serait plus jamais capable de désirer un autre homme.

Il se força toutefois à répondre avec un minimum d'intérêt, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons au cas où leur suspect viendrait vers lui, avant de se permettre de les jeter une fois qu'il était sûr qu'ils n'avaient pas le profil.

Arthur soupira alors qu'un autre homme venait s'asseoir près de lui et entamait la conversation. Il se demandait où était Merlin, ce qu'il faisait. Il tenta de le chasser de ses pensées pour se concentrer sur l'inconnu à ses côtés. L'homme avait de long cheveux noirs et lui souriait à pleine dents. Ils discutèrent pendant quelques minutes avant qu'il n'insiste pour qu'Arthur danse avec lui. Le lieutenant lança un regard plein de détresse à Gwaine, qui lui fit signe de jouer le jeu. Arthur soupira discrètement et se laissa entrainer sur la piste.

Au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, l'homme tenta des approches bien trop suggestives au goût d'Arthur, qui se recula en espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé. Il en voulait pas avoir quoi que ce soit à se reprocher, et il voulait également prouver à Gwaine que sa relation avec Merlin était réellement importante pour lui, au point de tirer un trait sur son attitude passée.

Sa réaction ne fut apparemment pas au goût de l'homme, qui le poussa contre un mur en plaçant ses mains sur le mur de chaque côté de sa tête, l'empêchant de se dégager.

\- Eh ! Laisse-moi partir !

\- Pourquoi ? On ne fait que s'amuser, non ?

\- Je ne suis pas intéressé, alors dégage !

L'homme jeta un œil derrière son épaule, avant de se tourner vers lui avec un sourire qui n'inspirait rien qui vaille à Arthur.

\- Je te laisse partir si tu me donnes un bisou.

\- Plutôt crever, cracha Arthur en le poussant pour l'éloigner de lui.

L'inconnu en profita pour lui agripper les poignets et le plaquer à nouveau contre le mur, écrasant sa bouche sur la sienne au passage. Il fallut quelques instants à Arthur pour parvenir à se dégager et lui flanquer un coup bien placé en le poussant sur le côté. Il s'apprêtait à s'en aller, quitte à laisser tomber la mission, lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Merlin, qui le fixait, au bord des larmes.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tôt, Merlin entrait dans le bar, sceptique mais déterminé à en découdre une fois pour toutes avec Mordred. Il le repéra rapidement, et s'approcha de lui.

\- Merlin ! Je suis content que tu sois venu !

\- Je suis venu pour te dire de me foutre la paix, Mordred, rien de plus. C'est la dernière fois que tu me voies.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ça, Merlin, et pourtant tu es venu.

\- Cette fois c'est différent. J'en ai vraiment assez. D'abord tu me fous ma vie en l'air en m'impliquant dans tes putains de trafics, ensuite tu me harcèles alors que je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus te voir, et je ne parle même pas d'Arthur !

\- C'est justement à cause de lui que je t'ai demandé de venir ! Tu ne te rends pas compte, ce mec est en train de…

\- Tais-toi ! Tu ne connais pas Arthur, alors fous-lui la paix !

\- Il se sert de toi, et tu es trop aveugle pour le voir !

\- Il ne se sert pas de moi ! Je lui fais confiance, et je ne le quitterai pas, fin de la conversation ! N'essaies pas de me rappeler, à moins d'avoir quitté tes putains d'activités !

Merlin tourna les talons, bien décidé à quitter le bar sans se retourner et à sortir Mordred de sa vie, définitivement cette fois. Cependant, il se stoppa en reconnaissant Arthur dans un coin, un homme collé à sa bouche. Il eut l'impression que le monde s'écroulait autour de lui. Arthur le trompait. Il resta paralysé, sous le choc, avant de recouvrir ses esprits lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux d'Arthur, qui jeta l'homme sur le côté et cria son nom en tentant de le rejoindre. Merlin prit ses jambes à son cou et se dirigea vers la porte, mais Arthur le rattrapa une fois dehors.

\- Merlin ! Attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

\- Ce que je crois ? Ce que je crois, c'est que j'ai vraiment été con de te faire confiance, de croire que tu pouvais changer !

\- Merlin, je te jure que…

\- Que quoi, hein ? Tu vas me dire que ce mec n'avait pas sa bouche collée à la tienne ?!

\- Si, mais…

\- Mais rien ! Il n'y a rien d'autre à dire, Arthur, je ne suis pas aveugle !

Merlin commença à s'éloigner mais Arthur lui attrapa le bras.

\- Laisse-moi t'expl…

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas de tes mensonges. Fous-moi la paix, et ne cherche pas à me revoir. C'est fini.

Il dégagea son bras et s'enfuit avant qu'Arthur n'ait le temps de réagir.

Arthur sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais la colère prit le pas lorsqu'il entendit des pas et reconnut l'homme qui venait de ruiner sa vie.

\- Oh, ton copain t'a quitté ? Comme c'est triste !

L'homme n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit avant que le poing d'Arthur ne rencontre son nez. Il porta sa main à son visage, et vit rouge en y voyant du sang. Mais, avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer, un deuxième coup le frappa, puis un troisième.

Il fallut finalement que Gwaine sorte du bar pour qu'Arthur arrête de le frapper. Gwaine le prit par la taille et l'éloigna autant qu'il pouvait, sans tenir compte de ce que son ami hurlait. Une fois suffisamment loin, il le retourna pour lui faire face, sans pour autant le lâcher.

\- Arthur ! Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

\- Lâche-moi, Gwaine ! Laisse-moi le buter !

\- Oh ! Arthur ! Calmes toi. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Il… Il m'a embrassé.

\- Et ? C'est pour ça que tu le frappes ? T'es malade !

\- Merlin était là !

\- Oh… Tu lui as expliqué ?

\- J'ai… Il ne me croit pas… Il m'a quitté, Gwaine ! J'ai perdu le seul homme que j'ai jamais aimé à cause d'un putain d'abruti !

\- Je suis désolé, Arthur. Peut-être que si tu lui laisses le temps de se calmer, Merlin…

\- Et toi, t'étais où, hein ? Tu foutais quoi pendant que je me faisais à moitié agresser ? Tu parles d'un coéquiper à la con !

Arthur poussa Gwaine pour se dégager et s'enfuit avant qu'il ne puisse le rattraper.

Il rentra chez lui et tenta d'appeler Merlin, qui ne répondit pas. Ni la première fois, ni les douze suivantes. Arthur se laissa tomber sur son lit et pria pour que l'enseignant finisse par accepter de l'écouter, sans quoi il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Il avait besoin de Merlin, il était devenu essentiel, et il savait qu'il ne serait jamais heureux s'il le perdait définitivement.

* * *

Il finit par retourner au poste environ une semaine plus tard, après que Gwaine se soit à moitié installé chez lui pour l'empêcher de déprimer et le forcer à arrêter d'harceler Merlin de messages, auxquels il ne répondait jamais. Gwaine avait pris sur lui de couvrir Arthur les rares fois où leur patron passait au commissariat, sachant qu'un conflit au travail était la dernière chose dont son ami avait besoin. Arthur avait fini par accepter le fait que retourner travailler ne pourrait lui être que bénéfique, et il s'installa donc à son bureau, bien que toujours dépité.

Il vérifia son portable, et soupira en voyant qu'il n'y avait toujours rien de Merlin. Gwaine lui avait conseillé de ne plus l'appeler, et que de toute manière il y avait tout à parier que Merlin n'écoutait même pas ses messages, mais Arthur ne put s'empêcher de lui en laisser un dernier. Il avait besoin de savoir qu'il avait dit la vérité, même s'il n'était pas sûr que Merlin l'entende.

\- Merlin, c'est moi. Encore. Ecoutes, j'ai bien compris que tu ne veux plus me voir, mais je… Je veux juste que tu saches ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. J'étais vraiment dans ce bar pour le boulot, tu sais, et… Ce mec, je… Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé, je te le promets… C'est lui qui m'a embrassé, je… Je ne voulais pas. Je ne t'ai pas trompé, Merlin, je ne l'ai jamais fait et je ne l'aurais jamais fait. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Je… Je sais que mon passé ne m'aide pas, je comprends que tu aies des doutes, mais par pitié crois-moi quand je dis que je t'aime. Et je suis désolé. Désolé de ne pas avoir été l'homme que tu mérites, je… Désolé d'avoir été un con jaloux pour tout et rien, de n'avoir pas su t'aider ou t'écouter comme il le fallait… C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que d'aimer. Je n'ai jamais connu ma mère, ma sœur me hait plus que tout au monde, et mon père n'a jamais montré d'émotions si ce n'est de la déception… Gwaine est le seul ami que j'ai, et tout le monde n'a toujours été attiré que par mon argent, et… Je sais que ce ne sont pas des excuses, mais j'avais peur de te perdre. Tu… Tu es tout ce que j'ai, Merlin. Je t'en supplie, rappelles-moi, je… Je veux juste te parler. A toi, pas à ton répondeur. Je… Je t'aime.

Arthur raccrocha et essuya les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il secoua la tête et tenta de se concentrer sur son travail. Plusieurs affaires avaient été résolues lors de la semaine écoulée, et il lui fallait maintenant se concentrer sur le réseau de trafiquants d'armes. La mission au bar n'avait rien donné du côté de Gwaine, et ils se retrouvaient donc au point de départ.

Arthur ouvrit sa boite mail, et fut surpris de trouver un mail de l'un de ses anciens indicateurs. Ce dernier lui apprit qu'il avait décidé de parler une dernière fois, car le réseau de trafiquants avait tué sa femme. Il avait donc décidé de se venger en envoyant une photo de leur chef, apparemment nommé Cenred, à Arthur.

Arthur ouvrit la pièce jointe, heureux d'avoir enfin une avancée sur cette enquête. La photo était prise de loin, mais il aurait reconnu cet homme n'importe où. L'homme du bar. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il savait pertinemment qui était Arthur, et qu'il avait intentionnellement ruiné sa relation avec Merlin. Merlin. Cenred savait qui il était. Et il savait qu'il était important pour lui. Et donc qu'il serait le meilleur moyen de faire souffrir le lieutenant en charge de l'enquête. Arthur se leva en trombe, et se rua dans le bureau de Gwaine. Il fallait qu'il trouve Merlin, qu'il le prévienne qu'il était en danger !


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Arthur se rua dans le bureau de Gwaine, et lui arracha le téléphone des mains pour raccrocher.

\- Eh ! On peut savoir ce que tu fais ?

\- Merlin…

\- Ah non, Arthur ! J'en ai marre de t'entendre parler de Merlin, tu es là pour bosser, alors bosses putain !

Arthur lui lança un regard noir et se jeta sur l'ordinateur en ignorant les protestations de Gwaine. Il ouvrit sa propre boite mail et cliqua sur la photo.

\- Cenred est le chef du réseau !

\- Putain de merde ! On a enfin une piste !

Arthur soupira, agacé.

\- Tu ne le reconnais pas ?

\- Comment veux-tu que je le reconnaisse ?

\- Le mec du bar, Gwaine ! C'est le connard qui m'a embrassé et ruiné ma relation avec Merlin !

\- Oh… Oh merde ! Il sait qui est Merlin, c'est ça ?

\- Evidemment qu'il le sait! Je te parie qu'il savait très bien qui c'était –et qu'il était là –quand il m'a embrassé ! Et Merlin ne me réponds pas, je ne sais pas où il est, et on doit le trouver avant que Cenred ne décide de lui faire du mal !

\- Ok, cames-toi, respires et rappelles le.

\- Il ne m'a pas répondu les vingt premières fois, pourquoi veux-tu qu'il réponde maintenant ?!

\- Passe-moi son numéro.

\- Quoi ?

\- Son numéro, Arthur ! Il répondra peut-être si c'est un numéro inconnu qui l'appelle.

Arthur sortit son portable et lui donna rapidement le numéro, que Gwaine s'empressa de composer. Il mit le haut-parleur lorsqu'il entendit les premières sonneries.

\- Allo ?

Arthur voulut parler, mais Gwaine lui intima de se taire. S'il entendait Arthur, Merlin pourrait raccrocher.

\- Merlin ? C'est Gwaine.

Merlin soupira dans le téléphone et Gwaine leva les yeux au ciel face à Arthur qui lui intimait de dire à Merlin ce qu'il se passait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Ecoutes, je ne vais pas te forcer à parler à Arthur, mais il faut que tu saches que tu es danger.

\- Pardon ? Tu me menaces ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Ecoutes, c'est… On travaille sur une affaire de trafiquants d'armes, tu as du en entendre parler.

\- Oui. Et ?

\- On vient d'apprendre que Cenred, le type qui a embrassé Arthur dans le bar, est le chef du réseau. Alors on pense qu'il sait qui tu es, ce qui veux dire qu'il peut s'en prendre à toi pour blesser Arthur, et…

\- Putain !

\- Merlin ?

Gwaine leva les yeux vers Arthur. Merlin avait raccroché.

\- Merde !

Arthur balança la lampe qui trainait sur le bureau de Gwaine sous la colère, et son ancien équiper se leva immédiatement.

\- Arthur ! Calmes-toi !

\- Me calmer ? On ne sait même pas où il est, Gwaine !

\- Il va bien, et il est au courant ! Il va faire attention, Arthur. Je sais que tu te sens impuissant et que tu détestes ça, mais tu ne peux rien faire ! A part retourner dans ton bureau, trouver ce Cenred et l'empêcher de faire du mal à qui que ce soit.

Arthur acquiesça et retourna devant son ordinateur. Gwaine avait raison, il fallait qu'il trouve Cenred.

* * *

Merlin raccrocha dès qu'il entendit le nom de Cenred. Il n'avait jamais rencontré Cenred, mais il n'était pas idiot, et il savait que Mordred le connaissait. Mordred, qui lui avait demandé de venir dans le bar au moment même où Cenred embrassait Arthur. Merlin jura. Mordred et Cenred avaient de toute évidence tout manigancé. Il savait qu'il devrait appeler Arthur, qui allait certainement s'inquiéter après que Merlin ait raccroché au nez de Gwaine, mais Merlin se résigna et composa le numéro de Mordred à la place.

\- Merlin ! Je savais que ce que tu…

\- Ferme-la Mordred ! Je sais ce que tu as fait !

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- De quoi je parle ? Tu as emmené Cenred dans le bar ce soir là ! Putain, Mordred, tu lui as vendu Arthur !

\- Je ne lui ai rien vendu du tout, il avait découvert par ses propres moyens qu'Arthur et son coéquipier se rendaient dans ce bar. J'en ai seulement profité pour le convaincre de ruiner votre relation.

\- Tu n'as aucun droit de…

\- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, Merlin ! Alors arrêtes de m'engueuler !

\- Pardon ? On peut savoir en quoi tu m'as sauvé la vie ?

\- Quand Cenred a trouvé la trace d'Arthur, il s'est vite aperçu que tu sortais avec ! Pourquoi tu crois que je voulais tellement que tu le plaques ? Parce que je savais que ça arriverait ! Qu'il trouverait Arthur, et qu'il s'en prendrait à toi pour l'atteindre lui ! Alors oui, je l'ai convaincu de vous séparer à la place, parce que je préfère te voir malheureux que mort !

Merlin resta quelques instants silencieux.

\- Je vais tout dire à Arthur.

\- Merlin, non !

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, Mordred, il est hors de question que je le laisse se faire tuer !

\- Arthur est flic, il sait comment gérer la situation, et il sait qu'il peut se faire buter en tombant sur plus fort que lui alors laisse tomber !

Merlin raccrocha. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse tomber. Il fallait qu'il sauve Arthur, même s'il devait mettre sa propre vie en danger pour cela.

Il s'apprêtait à appeler le lieutenant lorsque Mordred lui envoya un message. « Ne contactes pas Arthur, il est surveillé ». Merlin soupira. Il fallait qu'il contacte Arthur, mais il ne pouvait pas le faire depuis son ordinateur ou son téléphone.

Il réfléchit alors quelques minutes, puis se décida à appeler Lancelot. Il l'avait rencontré lorsqu'il vivait chez Gaius, et il était le seul à savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé avec Mordred, autrement dit le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Il composa le numéro, et manqua de jurer lorsqu'il entendit la voix de sa femme au téléphone.

\- Merlin ? Lancelot est sous la douche, je peux t'aider ?

\- Non, Gwen. Dis lui de me rappeler. Dès qu'il sort. Dis lui que c'est urgent.

Gwen acquiesça et Merlin raccrocha, priant pour que Lancelot le rappelle vite. Moins d'un quart d'heure plus tard, son téléphone sonnait, et il s'empressa de décrocher en voyant le nom de son ami.

\- Allo ?

\- Merlin ? Gwen dit que tu m'as appelé, tout va bien ?

\- Non, Lancelot, ça ne va pas. Pas du tout.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est Mordred, c'est ça ? Ne bouges pas, je viens chez toi.

* * *

Lorsque Lancelot arriva à la porte de son appartement, Merlin lui expliqua aussi vite que possible la situation.

\- Prends mon ordi, finit par déclarer Lancelot

\- Hors de question. S'ils pistent le mail, ils vont remonter jusqu'à toi, c'est trop risqué.

\- Merlin, tu m'as appelé pour que je t'aide, alors laisse-moi t'aider.

\- Pas si c'est pour que tu mettes ta propre vie en danger !

Lancelot soupira et réfléchit pendant quelques instants avant de proposer autre chose.

\- Je peux passer voir Arthur à son bureau. Il ne me connaît pas, et ces mecs ne peuvent pas deviner qui je suis, si je prétends avoir besoin de l'aide d'un flic et que je me débrouille pour qu'Arthur me suive hors de son bureau, il n'y a aucun risque.

\- Lancelot…

\- Merlin, fais moi confiance. Dis-moi simplement ce que tu veux que je lui dise.

Merlin soupira. Il n'aimait pas ça, et n'avait aucune envie de mêler son meilleur ami à cette histoire, mais il savait que c'était le seul moyen de contacter Arthur. Bien sûr, il était possible que Mordred ait menti et qu'Arthur ne soit en réalité pas surveillé, mais c'était un risque que Merlin n'était pas prêt à prendre.

Il finit donc par accepter et donner quelques indications à Lancelot, avant de se rendre à son travail, conscient qu'il ne pouvait pas manquer un autre jour.

Quelques heures plus tard, Lancelot se dirigeait vers le poste de police, et il demanda à voir Arthur, sous un prétexte quelconque. Un officier le conduisit jusqu'au bureau du lieutenant, et Arthur soupira en apprenant qu'il était demandé.

\- Ecoutez, demandez à l'un de mes collègues, je suis occupé.

\- C'est à vous que je veux parler.

Arthur se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, mais posa ses papiers pour rencontrer le regard de Lancelot.

\- Et pourquoi cela ?

\- Parce qu'on m'a dit que vous étiez le meilleur.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps, navré.

\- Bon, très bien, dans ce cas donnez-moi dix minutes lorsque vous avez fini votre journée.

\- Si c'est une tentative de drague, je ne suis pas intéressé.

\- Et moi je suis marié. A une femme. J'ai uniquement besoin d'aide.

Arthur soupira mais finit par accepter, et retrouva Lancelot devant le commissariat le soir venu.

\- Vous avez intérêt à ce que votre problème vaille le coup.

\- A vrai dire, j'ai menti. Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, je suis venu vous parler de Merlin.

En entendant le nom de l'homme qu'il aimait, Arthur sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

\- Merlin ? Qu'est-ce que… Il va bien ?

\- Oui, mais il ne peut pas vous parler, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

\- Il ne _veut_ pas, c'est différent, soupira Arthur.

\- Non, il ne peut pas, Arthur. On… Il a découvert que vous étiez sur écoute, et si l'un de ces types vous entend parler ensemble, ils vont s'en prendre à lui, et j'imagine que ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez.

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Dans ce cas vous devez arrêter de chercher à le joindre, faire comme si vous n'aviez plus aucun contact, et passer par moi. En prétextant que vous travaillez pour moi.

Arthur ne répondit pas tout de suite, sous le choc.

\- Comment a-t-il su que j'étais surveillé ?

\- Euh… Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais c'est Merlin, il sait toujours plein de choses sans même savoir comment. Peu importe à vrai dire. Le fait est que Merlin est en sureté tant que Cenred et ses hommes n'ont aucune raison de penser que vous avez toujours des contacts.

\- Merlin… C'est lui qui vous a demandé de me prévenir ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il me pardonne ?

Arthur savait que savoir s'il avait encore une chance avec Merlin était loin d'être la priorité, la priorité étant de trouver Cenred et d'ainsi les protéger tous les deux, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de poser la question. Il avait besoin de savoir si Merlin était capable de le pardonner, de savoir s'il avait des raisons d'espérer.

\- Je n'en sais rien, Arthur. Mais je pense qu'il y a des chances.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Il… Il n'a pas un passé facile, et il ne donne jamais sa confiance deux fois, mais je pense qu'il tient vraiment à vous.

\- Je sais, je… Il m'a parlé de ses parents, et Mordred…

\- Mordred ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit sur Mordred ?

\- Pas grand-chose, simplement qu'il avait tenté de l'aider mais sans réussir, et que Mordred a fait des choses qu'il ne cautionne pas et il ne veut plus le voir.

Lancelot hocha la tête lentement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- Ecoutez, je suis flic, c'est mon boulot de lire les expressions des gens, et je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose, alors dites-le.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de vous en parler, Arthur. Même si je persiste à penser que Merlin aurait du.

\- Lancelot, écoutez…. Je m'inquiète vraiment pour Merlin, je… Je l'aime. Alors je vous en prie, si vous savez quoi que ce soit qui puisse m'aider, dites-le. S'il vous plaît.

Lancelot soupira et se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait vraiment envie de dire la vérité à Arthur, conscient que ça pourrait l'aider à retrouver Cenred, mais Merlin lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire, bien que Lancelot ait du mal à comprendre pourquoi son ami tenait tellement à protéger Mordred. Mais même s'il avait envie de tout dire à Arthur, il ne voulait pas trahir Merlin.

\- Ce n'est vraiment pas à moi de vous le dire, je suis désolé.

\- Très bien. Mais je vous préviens, s'il arrive quelque chose à Merlin et que ce que vous savez aurait pu l'empêcher, je peux vous assurer que vous le paierai.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous croyez, que je veux qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à mon meilleur ami ? Bien sûr que non ! Mais je lui ai promis, et je n'ai qu'une parole.

Lancelot resta silencieux quelques instants avant de poursuivre.

\- Cela dit, je n'y peux rien si vous devinez.

Un sourire passa sur le visage d'Arthur.

\- Ca a un rapport avec Mordred, n'est-ce pas ?

Lancelot acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

\- La raison pour laquelle Merlin en veut à Mordred a un lien avec mon enquête… Qu'est-ce… Oh mon dieu. Mordred fait partie du réseau ?

Lancelot se mordit brièvement la lèvre mais acquiesça à nouveau, et il put voir le visage d'Arthur se défaire.

\- Putain de merde ! Et Merlin ne m'a rien dit ?!

\- C'est compliqué pour lui.

\- Compliqué ? Il n'y a rien de compliqué, bon sang ! Il connait un criminel dangereux, il aurait du le dénoncer, un point c'est tout !

\- Si Merlin avait fait quelque chose d'illégal, est-ce que vous l'arrêteriez ? Ou vous l'auriez protégé ?

\- Ca n'a rien à voir.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Merlin a protégé Mordred parce qu'il l'aimait ! Il le voyait comme son petit frère, et je pense que c'est encore le cas malgré tout. Lorsqu'il l'a rencontré, il avait tout perdu, et il s'est accroché à lui en espérant pouvoir l'aider, et s'aider lui-même au passage. Il a essayé de faire décrocher Mordred, mais il n'a pas pu. Il lui a promis qu'il ne le dénoncerait pas, et je sais qu'il ne le fera pas.

\- Ecoutez, je… Merde ! Et si Cenred décide de blesser Merlin, hein, est-ce que Mordred s'y opposerait ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Je n'ai pas vu Mordred depuis des années, et même lorsqu'il vivait avec Gaius, je le connaissais mal. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il ferait.

\- Il faut qu'on le trouve. Si je trouve Mordred, et qu'il tient à Merlin, je peux peut-être le convaincre de nous dire où Cenred se trouve.

Lancelot voulut protester, mais Arthur avait déjà tourné les talons et retournait au commissariat. Lancelot soupira et pria pour que cette histoire finisse bien, mais il avait des doutes.

* * *

Arthur se précipita au commissariat et se rua dans le bureau de Gwaine.

\- Arthur ? Je croyais que tu avais fini.

\- C'est le cas, mais j'ai un deuxième nom.

Gwaine leva des yeux plein d'intérêt vers lui.

\- Mordred. Je n'ai pas son nom de famille, mais je sais où il vivait, avant.

\- Où ça ?

\- Avec Merlin.

Gwaine manqua de s'étrangler avec son café.

\- Pardon ?!

\- Tu te souviens du jour où tu as demandé à Merlin s'il avait des frères et sœurs ?

\- Un peu que je m'en souviens, tu m'as fait la gueule pendant des jours ! Mais je ne vois pas le rapport, tu as dit que c'était par rapport à un type qu'il considérait comme son frère mais à qui il ne parle plus et… Oh… C'est Mordred.

\- Oui. Et si on trouve Mordred, je suis sûr qu'on peut le convaincre de nous dire où est Cenred.

\- Attends… Merlin connait un criminel recherché et n'a pas prévenu la police ?

Arthur se mordit la lèvre.

\- Il le considérait comme son frère, Gwaine, il a voulu le protéger.

\- Tu es certain que Merlin n'est pas mêlé à…

\- Gwaine ! Bien sûr que non !

\- On est obligés de le considérer, Arthur, et tu le sais.

\- Merlin n'a rien à voir avec ça.

\- Il protégeait ces types.

\- Il protégeait quelqu'un qu'il aimait, c'est différent ! Je te dis qu'il ne les a jamais rencontrés !

\- Bon, très bien, mais s'il s'avère que tu te plantes, je te préviens, je ne te couvrirai pas.

\- Ouais, ouais, très bien. On peut commencer à chercher Mordred maintenant ?

Gwaine marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de se pousser pour faire de la place à Arthur, qui s'installa près de lui.

* * *

Merlin venait de rentrer chez lui lorsqu'on sonna à sa porte. Il songea à ne pas répondre, ayant hâte d'appeler Lancelot pour savoir si Arthur avait accepté de lui parler, mais se résigna et alla ouvrir. Il manqua de tituber en reconnaissant Lancelot, la mâchoire en sang.

\- Lancelot ? Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- On est au moins sûr d'une chose, Mordred ne t'a pas menti, Arthur est vraiment surveillé.

Merlin le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé et lui ramena de la glace.

\- J'ai parlé à Arthur, et en rentrant chez moi, je me suis fait attaquer. Je te parie que c'était l'un de ces types, mais ils ne doivent pas être sûr que je venais le voir par rapport à toi ou à l'enquête, sinon je serai probablement mort. C'était un avertissement, au cas où, j'imagine.

\- Merde. Je suis désolé, Lancelot, vraiment.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Merlin…

\- Tu ne t'en mêles plus, d'accord ? Je vais me débrouiller.

\- Merlin, je ne vais pas te laisser tomber !

\- Si ! Il est hors de question que tu te fasses tuer en voulant m'aider ! Alors tu rentres chez toi, et tu y restes ! Tu ne t'approches plus de moi, ni d'Arthur.

Lancelot voulut protester, mais il connaissait Merlin,e t savait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à le faire changer d'avis.

* * *

Arthur soupira lourdement. Gwaine et lui avaient passé les seize dernières heures à tenter de retrouver Mordred, sans succès. C'était comme s'il n'existait. Ce qui, en réalité, n'était pas étonnant. Gwaine avait suggéré qu'ils demandent à Lancelot de contacter Merlin pour qu'il leur donne un moyen de contacter Mordred, mais Arthur avait refusé. Merlin n'avait de toute évidence pas envie de vendre Mordred, et Lancelot ne lui avait certainement pas dit qu'il avait tout avoué à Arthur.

Finalement, les deux enquêteurs décidèrent de sortir et d'aller acheter quelque chose à manger afin de se changer brièvement les idées.

Alors qu'ils faisaient la queue pour acheter des sandwichs, Arthur aperçut Jason au loin et soupira. Il avait presque oublié son existence, et il aurait préféré ne pas le revoir. Heureusement, ces derniers temps leur patron ne passait quasiment jamais au commissariat, et Arthur en était plus que reconnaissant.

Il soupira en constatant que Jason venait vers lui, et leva une main pour le stopper avant même qu'il ne se mette à parler.

\- Peu importe ce que vous avez à dire, je ne veux pas l'entendre. Merci et au revoir.

\- S'il vous plait, écoutez-moi.

\- J'ai déjà perdu suffisamment de temps avec vous. Allez- vous en.

Arthur aurait voulu s'en aller, mais il devait attendre Gwaine. Il fit alors mine de se déplacer sur le côté pour lui faire comprendre que la conversation était finie, mais se stoppa en entendant les mots suivants.

\- Je suis venu m'excuser.

Pris par la curiosité, Arthur se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Je… J'étais vraiment intéressé par Merlin, vous savez, mais quand il a clairement dit qu'il ne vous quitterait pas, je n'avais pas l'intention de poursuivre.

\- Ah oui ? Alors vous pouvez m'expliquer comment vous vous êtes retrouvé à le harceler dans notre chambre d'hôtel ?!

Arthur sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche, mais ne répondit pas, attendant la réponse de Jason.

\- Je… Mon père a découvert que j'étais gay, et… Il a dit qu'il ne me couperait pas les vivres si…

\- Si quoi ? S'agaça Arthur.

\- Si je vous pourrissais la vie en continuant de tenter ma chance avec Merlin. Je… Je ne voulais pas vous causer de problèmes, mais je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Pourquoi me dire la vérité alors ?

\- J'ai appris que vous vous étiez séparés, et… Je ne veux pas en être la cause.

\- Ca n'avait rien à voir avec vous.

Arthur garda un ton froid et tourna les talons sans un mot dès que Gwaine les avait rejoints. Il tenta de calmer la colère qui montait en lui à chaque seconde, sachant que s'énerver sur ce que son patron avait fait n'aiderait pas Merlin, ni personne d'autre. Il allait trouver Mordred, arrêter Cenred, et lorsqu'il sera sûr que Merlin est en sécurité, il pourra se permettre de se laisser envahir par la rage et confronter le père de Jason.

Un peu plus tard, il se rappela que son téléphone avait sonné, et le sortir pour voir de qui venait l'appel. Son cœur manqua un battement en voyant le nom de Merlin. Lancelot avait dit que Merlin ne le contacterait pas avec son numéro, et pourtant il l'avait fait. Arthur pria pour que cela ne signifie pas qu'il y avait un problème, et composa rapidement le numéro de sa messagerie.

« Arthur, c'est moi. Je… Je sais que Lancelot… Ne le contacte plus, il n'a rien à voir là-dedans et c'est trop dangereux pour lui. Ecoutes, il faut que je te parle, c'est important. C'est… Mordred… Merde, pourquoi tu ne décroches jamais ! Je ne peux pas t'en parler sur ta messagerie. Je suis passé au poste mais tu n'y étais pas, alors je vais passer chez toi, je t'attends là-bas. Juste… Rappelles-moi. Aussi vite que possible. C'est vraiment important, Arthur. »

Arthur jura et tenta de le rappeler immédiatement, mais seule sa messagerie lui répondit. Pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, il demanda à Gwaine de l'accompagner chez lui, pour voir si Merlin l'y attendait comme il l'avait dit.

Une fois arrivés, il sortir de la voiture en trombe. Merlin n'avait répondu à aucun de ses appels. L'inquiétude commença à monter lorsqu'il vit que personne n'attendait devant la porte. Il se rua à l'intérieur et l'appela, sans réponse. Après avoir fait le tour de la maison, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Merlin n'était pas là.

Il tenta alors d'appeler Lancelot, qui ne savait pas non plus où Merlin était.

Arthur commençait à réellement paniquer lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose près de la porte. Il ramassa l'objet et appela Gwaine.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- C'est sa montre, Gwaine ! Merde !

\- Arthur, calmes-toi, ça ne veut rien dire, elle a pu tomber.

\- Elle était à son père, c'est tout ce qu'il a de lui, crois-moi il s'en serait aperçu et serait venu la chercher si elle était tombée !

Gwaine attira Arthur dehors, insistant qu'il devait respirer et se calmer. Puis, il fit rapidement le tour du jardin et se passa une main sur le visage avant de demander à Arthur de le rejoindre.

\- Quoi ? Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Gwaine ne répondit pas, mais lui désigna le sol, et Arthur était sûr qu'il serait tombé si son coéquiper ne l'avait pas retenu. Du sang. Gwaine s'apprêtait à lui dire de respirer lorsque le portable d'Arthur se mit à sonner.

Arthur inspira profondément en voyant le nom de Merlin, et s'empressa de décrocher.

\- Merlin ?

\- Essaies encore, Pendragon, lui répondit une voix masculine, suivie d'un rire.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

\- Essaies encore, Pendragon.

Arthur sentit son cœur se glacer.

\- Cenred.

Un nouveau rire lui parvint, et Arthur sentit le regard de Gwaine se poser lourdement sur lui.

\- Où est-il ? Insista Arthur en tentant de ne pas paraitre paniqué.

\- Tu me prends pour un abruti ? Je vais être clair, Pendragon. Si tu veux que ton précieux Merlin reste en vie, tu as tout intérêt à faire ce que je te dis.

Lorsqu'Arthur raccrocha, Gwaine s'empressa de lui demander ce qu'il en était.

\- Cenred dit qu'il laissera Merlin tranquille si je me rends dans un lieu qu'il me communiquera plus tard, seul et sans armes.

\- Tu ne comptes pas y aller j'espère ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, Gwaine !

\- Bon sang, Arthur, ce mec va te tuer, tu n'es pas con à ce point là ?!

\- Je me fiche pas mal de ce qui peut m'arriver si ça garantit la sécurité de Merlin.

\- Tu crois réellement qu'ils vont le laisser partir ? Putain, c'est à se demander comment tu as pu devenir lieutenant en étant aussi con !

Arthur lui lança un regard noir et tourna les talons, ignorant les appels de son coéquipier. Il se fichait de ce qui lui arriverait, mais il ferait tout pour sauver Merlin. Et pour ça, il fallait qu'il trouve Mordred. Lui seul pourrait convaincre Cenred de libérer Merlin après avoir passé ses nerfs sur Arthur. L'enquêteur se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant et repris la direction de son bureau. Il tenta d'appeler Lancelot, mais ne tomba que sur sa messagerie.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, son portable vibra, et son cœur s'emballa en voyant le nom de Merlin s'afficher. Cenred lui avait envoyé un message avec l'adresse d'un vieil entrepôt situé à la sortie de la ville. Arthur hésita à contacter ses supérieurs, mais se rétracta, préférant ne pas mettre encore plus en danger la vie de celui qu'il aimait.

Il sortit néanmoins de son bureau pour aller prévenir Gwaine, et se stoppa net en tombant nez à nez avec son patron. Une vague de colère l'envahit lorsqu'il le vit, repensant à tout ce que Jason lui avait avoué, et il ne put s'empêcher de le frapper. Gwaine l'agrippa rapidement, le maintenant suffisamment loin de l'autre homme.

\- Bon sang, Pendragon, c'est quoi votre problème ?

Arthur s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque Gwaine le traina à l'extérieur.

\- Arthur, arrêtes ! Ca ne va pas aider Merlin !

\- Si ce connard n'avait pas décidé de me pourrir la vie, son abruti de fils ne serait pas venu s'excuser, et j'aurais pris l'appel de Merlin, et il ne serait pas…

Gwaine peina à retenir son ami, qui s'effondra sur le sol, au bord des larmes. Gwaine le prit dans ses bras en tentant de le calmer.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Arthur.

\- Bien sur que si ! Ils l'ont pris pour m'atteindre moi, Gwaine, et je n'ai rien fait pour les en empêcher !

\- Arthur…

Gwaine cherchait ses mots, n'importe quoi qui aiderait son meilleur ami, mais il fut coupé par la sonnerie du portable d'Arthur. Ce dernier sembla reprendre légèrement ses esprits et se releva avant de répondre.

\- Allo ?

\- Arthur, c'est Lancelot, vous m'avez appelé ?

\- Lancelot. Je… Ils ont Merlin,et…

Arthur sentit un sanglot se former au fond de sa gorge, et Gwaine lui arracha le téléphone des mains pour diriger lui-même la conversation.

\- Lancelot, je suis Gwaine, le coéquipier d'Arthur. Ces enfoirés tiennent Merlin, et on doit absolument trouver Mordred si on veut avoir une chance que cette histoire se finisse bien. Des suggestions ?

\- Merlin… Oh mon Dieu… Je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai vraiment aucune idée d'où il pourrait être, mais tenez-moi au courant. S'il vous plaît.

Gwaine acquiesça et raccrocha. Sans Mordred, il était évident qu'Arthur et Merlin se feraient tuer. Mais s'il était honnête, Gwaine doutait que faire confiance à Mordred soit une bonne idée. Il s'abstint néanmoins de partager son point de vue avec Arthur, sachant pertinemment qu'il se braquerait et refuserait d'envoyer des équipes au lieu de rendez-vous pour ne pas mettre en danger la vie de Merlin.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Arthur était assis à son bureau, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Il devait se rendre à l'entrepôt dans quatre heures, et il n'avait rien. Aucune piste sur Mordred, aucun moyen de doubler Cenred, rien. Il hésita pour la sixième fois à se lever et dire la vérité à Gwaine, qui ne savait toujours pas que Cenred lui avait envoyé les détails du rendez-vous. Finalement, il soupira et se laissa tomber un peu plus dans son siège. Connaissant Gwaine, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il le laisse s'y rendre seul, et il pourrait même appeler des renforts, ce qui revenait à tuer Merlin.

Alors qu'il débattait intérieurement sur ce qu'il convenait mieux de faire, des voix provenant du couloir lui parvinrent.

\- Je veux voir Arthur Pendragon et ne partirai pas d'ici tant que je ne lui aurai pas parlé !

\- Laissez, je prends, déclara Arthur en s'approchant de l'homme, décidant qu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire et qu'une pause lui ferait peut-être du bien. Mais vous avez intérêt à valoir le coup.

\- J'imagine que ça dépend d'à quel point vous tenez à Merlin.

\- Mordred.

Mordred acquiesça, et Arthur sentit une vague de colère l'envahir. Mordred avait laissé Merlin se faire enlever. Il avait besoin de lui pour retrouver Merlin, mais Mordred était tout autant responsable que lui de la situation.

\- Où est-il ?!

\- Lachez-moi. Il va bien. Ce n'est pas lui que Cenred veut, c'est vous. Merlin est mon frère, je refuse qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, alors rendez-vous et Cenred le laissera tranquille.

Cenred ne le laissera jamais partir, vous êtes bien naïf si vous pensez le contraire.

\- Vous ne me connaissez pas, je vous interdis de me juger ! Et je sais qu'il le laissera partir, il se fichait bien de ce que Merlin savait avant que vous ne veniez lui pourrir la vie ! Merlin n'a des ennuis que par _votre_ faute, personne d'autre !

\- Vous croyez que je ne le sais pas ? Que je ne blâme pas pour ce qui lui arrive ?! Je ferai n'importe quoi pour le sortir de là, mais il faut que je sache comment battre Cenred, et vous seul pouvez me le dire ! Si vous ne faites rien contre votre boss, il va mourir !

\- C'est une guerre que vous ne pouvez pas gagner, Arthur.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire de laisser tomber Merlin ?

\- Non. Je suis en train de vous dire de ne pas vous battre. Si vous voulez le sauver, ne vous battez pas.

Sur ce, Mordred s'éloigna, laissant Arthur pensif. Il avait plus que compris ce que Mordred lui demandait, et il était prêt à le faire. Mais pas sans être sûr que rien n'arriverait à Merlin. Or, après l'entrevue qu'il venait d'avoir avec Mordred, il n'était pas certain que ce dernier se lèverait contre ses complices s'ils décidaient de faire du mal à Merlin.

Mais Arthur savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, alors il se prépara pour se rendre à l'entrepôt. Il rangea son bureau, classa ses dossiers, et laissa une enveloppe pour Gwaine, avant de prendre sa voiture.

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, il prit une profonde inspiration, et s'avança vers la porte, prêt à toquer. Ce qu'il n'eut pas le temps de faire, car deux gorilles en costume noir l'agrippèrent par les bras et le jetèrent à l'intérieur, aux pieds de Cenred. Arthur se releva, tentant d'afficher un air brave et fier, même s'il doutait que ce soit probant.

Cenred avança d'un pas, et Arthur détailla la pièce. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'enfuir. Outre les deux gorilles qui s'étaient positionnés près de la porte, il y avait au moins une vingtaine d'hommes derrière Cenred, mais Arthur ne parvenait pas à trouver Mordred.

\- Arthur Pendragon, quelle joie de te revoir !

\- Où est Merlin ?

\- Qui ? Oh, le pauvre gars qui a eu le malheur de te rencontrer ? Où est-il déjà ? Ah oui, je sais, au fond du lac !

Arthur blêmit et sentit son cœur s'effondrer dans sa poitrine. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu. Merlin était mort, et… Le rire de Cenred le ramena à la réalité.

\- Oh, je plaisante, voyons ! C'est qu'il a le cœur fragile, notre petit inspecteur ! Amenez-moi son chéri, qu'on puisse commencer à s'amuser !

Arthur releva les yeux et déglutit en voyant deux des hommes s'éloigner. Ils réapparurent quelques secondes plus tard, et Arthur réprima le besoin de se jeter sur Merlin pour vérifier s'il allait bien. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers lui, et ceux-ci s'agrandirent lorsqu'il le vit.

\- Arthur ?

Arthur tenta de sourire, et voulut s'approcher malgré tout, mais fut rapidement dissuadé par le coup de matraque qu'il se prit dans l'estomac.

\- Je ne t'ai pas dit de bouger, déclara Cenred.

\- Arthur ? Qu'est- ce que tu fais là ?

\- Oh, ton copain est venu te chercher, voyons.

Cenred s'approcha de Merlin, et fit signe aux deux autres de dégager. Il appuya son arme sur la tempe de Merlin, et Arthur sentit son cerveau s'emballer, cherchant déséspérément un coup de génie qui lui permettrait de sortir Merlin de là.

\- Et maintenant, continua Cenred, on va voir jusqu'à quel point il tient à toi.

Merlin ouvrit la bouche, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, Cenred lui asséna un coup, faisant fléchir Arthur au passage.

\- Tu n'as pas le droit de parler. Alors, Pendragon, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu m'obéis, ou tu dis adieu à ton petit prof ici présent ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Ce que je veux ? Laisse-moi réfléchir… Qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme moi peut bien vouloir ? Te réduire en esclavage serait plutôt drôle, mais… Je veux que tu fasses disparaître tous les dossiers qui existent sur moi et mes amis. Nous n'avons jamais existé, est-ce clair ?

Arthur se mordit la lèvre.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Bon, j'en déduis que tu ne tiens pas tant que ça à notre ami Merlin, alors, déclara Cenred en faisant mine d'appuyer sur la gachette.

 _\- Non !_ Je ne peux pas faire ça parce que je n'ai pas l'autorité pour ! Je suis lieutenant, c'est tout !

\- Tu es en charge de l'enquête, non ?

\- Oui, mais…

\- Alors tu peux faire disparaître cette enquête. Point final.

\- Je ne peux pas, bon sang ! Je n'ai pas accès au dossier mère, je ne peux pas vous effacer des fichiers !

\- Mmh… Admettons. Mais dans ce cas, nous avons un problème. Parce que si tu ne peux pas effacer ce dossier, tu n'as plus rien de valeur pour moi. Et du coup… Je n'ai aucune raison de libérer ton chéri. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait, hein ?

\- Je…

Arthur jeta un œil vers Merlin, qui semblait le supplier du regard de ne rien faire de stupide. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de faire face à Cendred.

\- Tuez-moi.

\- Arthur !

Arthur ignora Merlin et continua.

\- Tuez-moi et laissez-le partir. C'est avec moi que vous avez un problème, il… Il n'y est pour rien. Et si je meurs, ils devront nommer un autre lieutenant en charge de l'enquête, ça va prendre des semaines et vous aurez largement le temps de fuir.

\- Bon, très bien. C'est une idée intéressante, Pendragon. Je ne tenais pas à le tuer, de toute manière, Mordred n'aurait pas apprécié.

Cenred fit un signe de tête, et Arthur fut soudain projeté au sol. Il ne put se résoudre à regarder Merlin une dernière fois. Il ne voulait pas voir son regard. Il ne voulait pas voir sa peine. Il se força néanmoins à lever les yeux, pour voir que Cenred l'avait effectivement lâché. Mais Merlin n'avait pas bougé, les larmes ruisselant le long de ses joues, et Arthur le supplia silencieusement de fuir pendant qu'il en avait le temps. Il murmura un dernier « je t'aime » et ferma les yeux, avant de sentir la gachette sur son front. Tout son corps tremblait, mais l'un des hommes de Cenred le maintenait fermement au sol. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'était que Merlin aurait le temps de partir avant de le voir tomber, mort.

Il inspira profondément et attendit que le coup parte. Lorsqu'il finit par l'entendre, et qu'il ne ressentit aucune douleur, comme si rien ne s'était passé, il rouvrit les yeux, juste à temps pour voir quelqu'un s'effondrer sur le sol.

Arthur s'entendit à peine hurler.

 _\- MERLIN_ !

Il se dégagea sans même savoir comment de la poigne de l'homme de main, et courut aux côtés de l'homme qu'il aimait. Il le prit dans ses bras, se fichant des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, et appela son nom, lui intimant de rester en vie. Merlin tenta de parler, mais Arthur lui ordonna de rester silencieux, de garder ses forces. Il releva les yeux vers Cenred, l'incompréhension se lisant dans ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ne me regardes pas, Pendragon, je n'ai pas tiré, déclara Cenred en souriant.

Arthur appuya sa main sur la blessure de Merlin, pour comprimer au mieux la plaie, et secoua la tête pour ne pas laisser la colère l'envahir.

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir qui a tiré sur l'amour de ta vie ? Je suis déçu.

Arthur tenta d'ignorer Cenred, de se concentrer sur Merlin, qui avait agrippé sa main, mais ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête une nouvelle fois. Et il manqua de lâcher Merlin lorsqu'il vit qui se tenait désormais aux côtés de Cenred, qui avait blessé Merlin.

\- Morgana...

\- Bonjour, mon très cher frère, cracha Morgana en affichant son sourire le plus diabolique.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, désolée de cette attente, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire cette suite, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir xD

J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre, bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 8

\- Morgana ?

Arthur n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il n'aurait jamais cru revoir sa sœur, et encore moins dans ces conditions. Il replaça Merlin sur ses genoux, appuyant sur la plaie pour compresser la blessure et priant pour qu'il parvienne à sortir son petit-ami de là avant qu'il ne meure. Arthur tenta de stopper les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et leva les yeux vers Morgana, qui arborait un air plus que satisfait.

\- Pourquoi ? Parvint-il à dire entre deux sanglots.

Morgana se mit à rire, et se baissa pour être à son niveau.

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne te croyais pas aussi stupide, Arthur. Quoique, tout bien réfléchi, ce n'est pas étonnant. Je veux te voir souffrir. Je veux te briser et me délecter de ta douleur. Alors quand j'ai rencontré Cenred et appris que l'un de ses hommes connaissait ce… Merlin… Je dois dire que j'ai été surprise, je ne te croyais même pas capable d'aimer. Dis moi, mon très cher frère, qu'est-ce que ça fait de savoir que le seul homme que tu n'aies jamais aimé va mourir dans tes bras, et uniquement parce qu'il a eu le malheur de te rencontrer ? Tu l'as tué, Arthur. Tout ça, c'est ta faute.

Merlin bougea dans ses bras, cherchant à parler, à contredire Morgana, mais Arthur ne le laissa pas faire. Il lui intima de se taire et le serra plus fort. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de le laisser gâcher les forces qui lui restaient.

\- Morgana… Je ne sais même pas ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me haïsses à ce point, mais je t'en supplie… Je t'en supplie, ne le laisses pas mourir. Il n'a rien à voir avec tout ça, il… S'il te plaît.

Arthur savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Morgana accepte, mais il devait essayer. Il devait tout tenter pour sauver Merlin. Sa sœur rit à nouveau, et Arthur sentit le minuscule espoir qu'il avait se réduire en poussière.

\- Hors de question. Il va mourir, et tu ne peux rien faire pour empêcher ça.

Arthur déglutit difficilement et passa sa main sur le visage de Merlin, dégageant son front tout en le rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Il tenta de murmurer une excuse, qu'il l'aimait, n'importe quoi. Mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche tellement il avait la gorge serrée par les regrets. Morgana avait raison, tout cela était sa faute. S'il n'avait pas rencontré Merlin, s'il n'était pas tombé amoureux, s'il avait écouté Gwaine et n'était pas venu au rendez-vous… Arthur secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas perdre ses moyens maintenant. C'était tout ce que Morgana et Cenred voulaient, et il ne leur ferait pas ce plaisir. Finalement, la colère prit l'ascendant sur le désespoir et il leva des yeux furieux vers Morgana.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait, hein ? Pourquoi tu me hais autant ?

Sans attendre une réponse, il se pencha vers Merlin et cala son front dans le creux de son cou, laissant les larmes couler. Il sentit la main de Merlin se poser sur la sienne et la serra instinctivement. Concentré sur Merlin, il manqua de sursauter lorsque la voix de Morgana lui parvint.

\- Pourquoi ? Cracha-t-elle. Pourquoi ? Notre père t'a tout donné, il n'a fait que me renier !

\- Je ne suis pour rien dans la façon dont notre père t'as traitée, Morgana ! Je ne lui ai rien demandé !

\- Bien sûr que non, le grand Arthur Pendragon n'avait pas besoin de demander, tout lui était servi sur un plateau ! Tu étais le fils prodigue et je n'étais qu'une batarde ! C'est moi la plus âgée, tout ce que tu as eu me revenait de droit !

\- Alors c'est ça ? Mais prends ce que tu veux, de l'argent, ma maison, je m'en fiche ! Mais tu n'as aucun droit de me haïr pour des choses qui ne sont pas ma faute !

\- Pas ta faute ? Tu aurais pu prendre ma défense, tu aurais pu tenir tête, mais tu n'as rien fait. Tu m'as laissée vivre dans la misère pendant que tu avais le luxe, et tu ne sauras jamais à quel point te voir aussi misérable me remplit de joie. Toute ma vie, je me suis demandée comment te rendre aussi malheureux que moi, il semblerait que la réponse gît dans tes bras désormais.

Un sourire diabolique apparut sur ses lèvres et Arthur attira Merlin un peu plus vers lui lorsqu'elle tendit la main pour le toucher. Merlin émit une sorte de grognement, qui se transforma rapidement en plainte lorsque Morgana parvint à lui asséner un coup en plein sur la plaie. Avant qu'Arthur n'ait le temps de lever le bras pour la repousser, un coup, de feu se fit entendre et elle tomba raide, écrasant à moitié la jambe de Merlin au passage. Arthur sursauta, les yeux grand ouverts, et mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, Cenred et ses hommes regard aient tous dans la même direction, armes levées, et il ne fallut pas longtemps à Arthur pour reconnaître Mordred. Ce dernier prit soin de ne pas le regarder, fixant Cenred à la place, et Arthur comprit qu'il venait de lui offrir la chance dont il avait besoin.

Le plus silencieusement possible, il dégagea Merlin de Morgana, le prit dans ses bras, et commença à se lever. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'il était incapable de dire si la pièce était silencieuse ou si quelqu'un parlait. Il savait que s'il faisait le moindre bruit, s'il rappelait sa présence, Merlin et lui étaient morts. Une fois debout, il recula lentement, jusqu'à sentir le soleil sur sa peau. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit la chaleur du jour qu'il se mit à courir. Il remercia intérieurement les trafiquants d'avoir été si sûrs d'eux et de ne pas lui avoir pris ses clés de voiture, et installa Merlin aussi rapidement que possible sur le siège passager, avant de s'installer au volant et de démarrer en trombe.

Au premier feu rouge, il se tourna vers Merlin et paniqua en voyant ses yeux fermés.

\- Merlin ?

Il tendit la main et tenta de le stimuler.

\- Merlin ! Ouvres les yeux, allez ! Reste avec moi, Merlin !

La route lui sembla durer des heures, et il ne savait même pas comment il avait réussi à atteindre l'hôpital sans se perdre. Il se gara sans même savoir s'il était sur une place de parking, et sortit lentement Merlin de la voiture. Il ne s'était pas réveillé de tout le voyage, et Arthur sentait ses intestins se tourner dans tous les sens. Il ne pouvait pas être mort, il ne voulait pas y croire.

Finalement, il trouva un infirmier, et la dernière chose dont il se souvenait, c'était que quelqu'un l'appelait. Puis, tout était noir.

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Arthur était allongé. Merlin lui revint immédiatement à l'esprit et il se remit à paniquer. Une infirmière entra dans la pièce, et tenta de le calmer.

\- Monsieur, monsieur !

Lorsqu'Arthur se concentra finalement sur elle, elle sembla satisfaite.

\- Vous savez où vous êtes ?

\- L'hôpital. Merlin… Où est-il ?

\- Vous devez me dire votre nom, monsieur.

\- Pendragon. Arthur Pendragon. J'ai amené Merlin ici, il est blessé, il… Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

\- Votre ami est au bloc pour le moment. Vous avez fait une crise de panique. Y a-t-il quelqu'un que vous désirez appeler ?

\- Il va s'en sortir ?

\- Il faut attendre qu'il sorte du bloc, Monsieur Pendragon. Y a-t-il quelqu'un que vous voulez prévenir ?

L'infirmière le regardait comme s'il était sourd, ou stupide, et Arthur n'était pas d'humeur. Il voulait voir Merlin, il voulait savoir comment il allait, et sans attendre. Mais, conscient qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, il accepta d'appeler Gwaine. Son coéquipier arriva à l'hôpital en moins de temps qu'Arthur aurait cru possible, et il se précipita vers lui.

\- Arthur ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui mais Merlin… Il est au bloc, Morgana lui a tiré dessus.

\- Morgana ? Ta sœur ? Mais bon sang, qu'est ce qu'elle vient foutre dans cette histoire ? Et pourquoi tu es allé à ce rendez-vous sans m'en parler, prêt à te faire tuer en plus ! Tu te rends compte que tu ne m'as laissé qu'une putain de lettre !

Submergé par tout ce qui venait de lui arriver, Arthur ne put retenir ses larmes, et Gwaine se mordit la lèvre, n'ayant pas voulu faire pleurer son ami. Il le prit dans ses bras, tentant de le calmer.

\- Arthur…

\- Je suis désolé. C'est ma faute, c'est… Tout est ma faute.

\- Arthur, de quoi tu parles ? Eh, reprends depuis le début, d'accord ?

\- Je… Je voulais sauver Merlin, Cenred était d'accord pour le laisser partir mais Morgana lui a tiré dessus, et…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?

\- Elle… Elle a appris que je l'aimais alors elle s'est alliée à Cenred pour le tuer… Pour me briser…

\- Comment vous êtes sortis ?

\- Mor…Mordred a tué Morgana et… Ca a dû les surprendre et ils se sont tournés vers lui alors j'ai pris Merlin et je suis parti, mais… Il ne serait pas là s'il ne m'avait pas rencontré, il serait sain et sauf, c'est ma faute si…

\- Non, Arthur, eh ! Ecoutes-moi ! Un jour ou l'autre, Cenred l'aurait éliminé parce qu'il était au courant, d'accord. Ce qui est arrivé n'est pas ta faute. Tu l'as sauvé.

Arthur soupira, peu convaincu. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, un médecin s'approchait d'eux.

\- Monsieur Pendragon ?

Arthur se tourna vers lui, le cœur battant plus vite que jamais auparavant.

\- Votre ami est sorti du bloc. Il est très faible, mais il va s'en remettre.

Si Gwaine n'avait pas été là pour le rattraper, Arthur était sûr qu'il serait tombé par terre de soulagement.

\- Il va lui falloir beaucoup de repos, poursuivit le médecin.

\- Je peux le voir ?

L'homme sembla hésiter, mais finit par hocher la tête.

Arthur se rua dans la chambre et son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il vit Merlin allongé dans le lit. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil près du lit et lui prit la main, la caressant du pouce. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là lorsque Merlin bougea, réveillant immédiatement tous ses sens.

\- 'Thur ?

\- Merlin ?

Merlin tourna la tête vers lui et voulut bouger, mais grimaça sous la douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce que….

\- Shht, Merlin, ne… Tu dois te reposer, d'accord ?

Merlin hocha la tête mais serra sa main plus fort.

\- Reste…

\- Je ne vais nulle part, affirma Arthur avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front.

Il entendit à peine Gwaine entrer dans la pièce.

\- Arthur ?

Arthur se tourna vers lui.

\- Je viens d'avoir Percy au téléphone, ils se sont rendus à l'entrepôt mais ils n'ont rien trouvé.

Arthur n'était pas surpris, il y avait peu de chances pour que Cenred soit gentiment resté sans bouger après avoir réalisé qu'il avait perdu ses otages.

\- Ils n'ont rien trouvé _du tout_ , Arthur. Ni corps, ni traces de sang, ni empreintes. Comme si personne n'y avait jamais mis les pieds.

Arthur allait répondre lorsqu'il fut frappé d'une illumination.

\- Merlin ne peut pas rester à l'hôpital, Gwaine !

\- Quoi ?

\- Cenred sait qu'il est blessé, c'est le premier endroit où il va le chercher ! Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il va le chercher, ne serait-ce que pour se venger de moi ! On doit le faire sortir d'ici.

\- Arthur, on ne peut pas sortir un patient sans faire toute une procédure, ça va prendre au moins deux jours.

\- Non, non, non, il ne peut pas rester là ! Il… Je vais l'emmener.

\- Arthur, s'il te plaît… Ne sois pas ridicule, tu ne peux pas le faire sortir comme ça.

\- Bien sûr que si, si tu fais le guet, je peux le mettre sur un brancard, piquer une tenue d'infirmier et le sortir de là !

\- Et tu vas l'emmener où, hein ? Ne crois pas qu'il ne sait pas où tu habites !

\- Non, mais il ne sait pas que mon père avait une maison de campagne à une trentaine de kilomètres d'ici, même Morgana n'était pas au courant, personne ne nous trouvera là-bas ! On peut y rester le temps que tu résolves l'enquête.

\- Merlin a besoin de soins…

\- Le médecin dit qu'il a surtout besoin de repos, je peux prendre soin de lui ! Je ferai tout ce qu'il faudra pour qu'il aille mieux, mais il faut que tu m'aides à le faire sortir !

Gwaine soupira, sembla réfléchir, mais finit par acquiescer.

* * *

Environ deux heures plus tard, Arthur avait allongé Merlin à l'arrière de sa voiture.

\- Gwaine, il faut que tu appelles Lancelot. Qu'il sache que Merlin va bien. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de l'appeler moi-même, s'ils tracent l'appel et remontent à mon nouveau portable, ils pourraient nous retrouver.

Gwaine lui promit de le faire, et promit également de retrouver Cenred et ses hommes aussi vite que possible. Arthur sourit et démarra la voiture –qui n'était pas la sienne, mais une voiture de fonction que Gwaine lui avait ramené pour l'occasion.

Il roula jusqu'à arriver à la résidence de son père, où il installa Merlin dans le lit. Il s'assit à ses côtés, attendant qu'il se réveille, sachant qu'une longue conversation les attendait.

* * *

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Mordred était trainé aux pieds de Cenred, assis au milieu de ruines d'un vieux château.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû me trahir, Mordred.

\- Vous m'aviez promis qu'il n'arriverait rien à Merlin et vous lui avez tiré dessus !

 _\- Morgana_ lui a tiré dessus, nuance. Et maintenant, grâce à toi, Pendragon s'est échappé.

\- Ce n'était pas le but, mentit Mordred.

\- Tu sais, en règle générale, je massacre les traitres.

Mordred déglutit, redoutant ce qui allait suivre.

\- Mais dans ton cas, j'ai une bien meilleure idée. Pendragon doit te faire confiance désormais, tu lui a sauvé la vie, et plus important encore pour lui, celle de son insignifiant petit chéri. Alors tu vas me les trouver, convaincre Pendragon de te laisser entrer, peu importe où il se cache, et tu vas tuer son précieux Merlin. Suis-je clair ?

\- Je ne le ferai pas, cracha Mordred.

Cenred força un rire.

\- Oh si, tu vas le faire. Je veux voir ce rat mordre la poussière et se détruire en sachant que celui qu'il aime est mort parce qu _'il_ a fait confiance à la mauvaise personne. Et je veux te voir tuer celui pour qui m'a trahi.

\- Tuez-moi dès maintenant, parce que je ne ferai jamais ça !

\- Très bien, je vais te tuer. Puis, je traquerai tes amis, pendant des années s'il le faut, mais je les trouverai. Tu sais que je les trouverai. Et quand je les aurai, je ne les tuerai pas. Non, je réduirai Pendragon en esclavage, et je ferai de la vie de ton cher Merlin un enfer. Je suis sûr qu'il sera ravi de servir d'esclave sexuel et de défouloir à tous mes hommes. Le choix est le tien, Mordred, mais je crois que parfois, la mort est plus douce que d'autres sorts.

Mordred déglutit difficilement, et repoussa les larmes qui menaçaient d'envahir ses yeux. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Cenred parviendrait à trouver Arthur et Merlin, avec ou sans lui. Il fallait qu'il saisisse cette opportunité, qu'il sauve Merlin de la vie que Cenred lui réservait, même s'il devait en mourir.


	9. Chapter 9

_Bonsoir à tous! Je suis infiniment désolée pour cette attente, j'étais persuadée d'avoir posté le chapitre final de cette fic il y a bien longtemps, et je remercie encore LifeIsNotAFairyTale de m'avoir fait remarquer que j'avais en fait oublié de poster le dit chapitre !_

 _Avec toutes mes excuses, voici donc la fin de cette fic, et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira._

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Lorsque Merlin ouvrit les yeux, il réalisa rapidement qu'il n'était plus à l'hopital. Arthur, assis à ses côtés, se précipita vers lui.

\- Merlin ? Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je… Je crois. Où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- Dans une maison qui appartient secrètement à mon père. C'est l'endroit le plus sûr pour toi. Pour nous deux.

\- Je croyais qu'on était à l'hopital.

\- On y était. Je t'y ai emmené, et une fois qu'ils ont dit que tu allais bien, je t'ai… sorti de là. Ce n'était pas un endroit sûr.

\- Je comprends rien, Arthur. Où est Cenred ? Et ta sœur ? Et…

\- D'accord, écoutes. Mordred a tué Morgana, et ça m'a permis de te tirer de l'entrepot. Mais quand Gwaine y est allé, il n'a rien trouvé, pas une seule trace. Cenred et ses hommes ne sont pas stupides, ils vont nous chercher, et l'hopital était probablement leur première destination. Alors je t'ai emmené là où ils ne nous trouveraient pas. On peut y rester jusqu'à ce que Gwaine règle cette histoire.

\- Je ne veux pas me cacher, Arthur, je.. J'ai un boulot, et…

\- Merlin, s'il te plait. Tu as besoin de repos, tu n'es de toute manière pas en état de travailler.

\- Et Mordred ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

Merlin se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller, et soupira.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura Arthur.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Tu n'en serais pas là si tu ne m'avais pas rencontré.

\- Arthur, arrête. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Avec Mordred… Ca aurait finit comme ça dans tous les cas. Et sans toi, je serai mort. D'ailleurs, je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé. Je sais que j'ai nuit à ton enquête, et je…

Arthur lui posa un doigt sur la bouche pour le faire taire, et soupira.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Je comprends, tu sais. J'aurais fait la même chose.

Merlin sourit, et lui saisit la main. Arthur la serra en retour, le cœur lourd. Même si Merlin affirmait qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il était sur du contraire. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu passer d'une vie parfaitement heureuse avec son petit-ami, à ce désastre. Il ne savait pas si leur relation s'en remettrait, ni même s'ils parviendraient à rester en vie. Il n'avait pas envie de rester des années enfermé dans cette maison, et il savait que Merlin ne l'accepterait pas non plus.

* * *

Gwaine était débordé lorsque l'on toqua à la porte de son bureau. Il avait fait passer l'entrepot au peigne fin, et n'avait rien trouvé, ce qui le frustrait plus qu'il ne pouvait le dire. Il leva les yeux vers l'homme qui venait de toquer, et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

\- Mordred ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- Où sont Arthur et Merlin ?

\- Vous êtes bien fou si vous croyez que je vais vous répondre.

\- Ecoutez, ils ont besoin de mon aide, je les ai aidé ! Il faut que vous me disiez où ils sont.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide. Arthur m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé. Vous avez tué Morgana, il n'y a aucune raison pour que vous soyez toujours en vie, si ce n'est parce que Cenred veut vous utiliser pour retrouver Merlin et Arthur. Vous seriez mort sinon. Donc je ne vous dirai rien. Tuez moi si ça vous fait plaisir, mais je ne vous livrerai pas mes amis.

Mordred déglutit, et Gwaine fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il porta lentement la main à sa veste.

\- Cenred voulait me tuer, affirma-t-il. Il m'a emmené je ne sais où, mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper.

Mordred leva légèrement l'un des bords de sa veste, révélant un micro, avant de replacer la veste en moins d'une seconde. Gwaine comprit le message, et plissa les yeux.

\- Je ne vous crois pas. Comment auriez-vous pu vous échapper ?

\- Arthur a bien réussi, lui, et en emportant Merlin. Vous en conviendrez donc que Cenred n'est pas de plus doués lorsqu'il s'agit de surveiller ses otages. Il m'a tourné le dos et j'ai couru. Je suis venu vous trouver directement parce que s'il ya bien une personne qui sait où Arthur a emmené Merlin, ça ne peut être que vous.

Gwaine réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Cenred n'était pas idiot, et il était certain qu'il surveillait Mordred visuellement, en plus du micro. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas chercher à savoir où la caméra était sans se faire prendre. Mordred lui avait permis de savoir qu'il était utilisé par Cenred, mais Gwaine n'avait pour autant aucun moyen de le stopper.

\- Bon très bien, soupira-t-il. Je vous crois.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Vous aimez Merlin, j'en suis sûr, et vous êtes de toute manière ma seule option, donc je vous fait confiance. Mais soyons clair, tentez ne serait-ce qu'une fois de me doubler, et Cenred vous paraîtra être un ours en peluche, est-ce clair ?

Mordred hocha la tête.

\- Très. Est-ce que vous savez où ils sont ?

Gwaine s'appuya contre le bureau lourdement et soupira, se massant les tempes. S'il voulait faire marcher Cenred, il fallait qu'il soit crédible.

\- Non, soupira-t-il. Arthur n'a pas voulu me le dire, il pensait que ce serait plus sûr de garder leur localisation un secret, au cas où on essaierait de me faire parler. J'ai accepté parce que cela semblait une bonne idée, mais le fait est que personne ne sait où ils sont.

\- Fais chier, soupira Mordred. Et il n'y pas un lieu que vous connaissez où Arthur aurait pu aller ?

\- Arthur est loin d'être stupide, Mordred. Il a pris soin d'aller quelque part que personne ne connaît, pas même moi. Ils pourraient être n'importe où.

\- Et vous n'avez même pas un numéro de téléphone ?

Gwaine nia d'un geste de la tête.

\- Il a dit que ce serait lui qui m'appellerait si besoin.

Mordred soupira, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Il n'y a rien à faire à part attendre qu'Arthur appelle. Le seul moyen de les sauver, c'est de retrouver Cenred et de mettre se fils de pute sous les barreaux. Vous savez où il est ?

Mordred déglutit. Il n'avait qu'une envie, dire la vérité à Gwaine et tenter d'arrêter Cenred, mais il savait que si cela ratait, ce serait Merlin qui en subirait les conséquences.

\- Pas vraiment. Il a dû partir de là où on était. Il peut être n'importe où.

\- Bon d'accord, mais quels genre de lieux aime-t-il ? L'entrepôt, il l'a choisi spécialement ou il y était déjà installé ?

\- Il l'a choisi pour la rencontre. Mais c'est le genre de lieu dans lesquels il reste. De vieux bâtiments abandonnés, des châteaux en ruines, ce genre de choses.

Gwaine hocha la tête.

\- Bien. On va déployer des patrouilles pour vérifier ce genre de lieux dans les environs. Je vais vous laisser avec un agent, il sera votre garde du corps jusqu'à la fin de l'enquête. Je vous appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau. Et si Cenred cherche à vous joindre, tenez-moi au courant.

Mordred acquiesça et se fit escorter par Percy, qui l'emmena en sureté.

A peine avait-il tourné les talons que Gwaine rappela ses collègues.

\- La moitié d'entre vous, vous êtes sur les lieux abandonnés. Le reste, vérifiez-moi les lieux branchés, tout ce qui est luxueux.

\- Mais l'indic a dit que Cenred aimait les lieux abandonnés, Gwaine.

\- Et Mordred avait un micro. Il a dit précisément ce que Cenred voulait qu'il dise. Je suis prêt à parier qu'il nous envoie sur une fausse piste.

\- Alors pourquoi on vérifie quand même les lieux abandonnés ?

\- Au cas où il aurait prévu notre raisonnement. Bien, tenez-moi au courant dans deux heures.

* * *

Merlin s'était rendormi, et Arthur s'était installé dans le canapé, zappant machinalement les chaines à la télé, sans même regarder l'écran. Il se leva d'un bond lorsqu'il entendit la porte et vit Merlin sortir de la chambre.

\- Merlin, qu'est- ce que tu fais ?

\- Je me lève, répondit Merlin en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu dois te reposer. Il faut que tu restes au lit.

\- Je m'ennuie.

\- Je sais, mais tu as perdu beaucoup de sang. Le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer, alors par pitié retournes te coucher.

\- Est-ce qu'il a dit que je devais impérativement me reposer dans un lit ?

Arthur fronça les sourcils.

\- Euh, non mais…

\- Bon, bah voilà.

Merlin le poussa sur le canapé et s'allongea, sa tête sur les genoux d'Arthur, qui soupira et laissa tomber, caressant ses cheveux distraitement.

\- Combien de temps on va devoir rester ici ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Le temps pour Gwaine de trouver Cenred.

\- Ou le temps qu'on se fasse tuer, grogna Merlin.

Arthur le fusilla du regard avant de soupirer.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, tu sais.

\- Arthur, je t'ai déjà dit que…

\- Pas pour ça. Pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé avant. Pour… le baiser au club, même si je t'assure que c'était sans mon consentement, et pour mon attitude avant ça, mes crises de jalousie, et… Je sais que je n'ai pas été un bon petit-ami, mais je t'aime. Je… Tu connais mon passé, et je sais que ça n'excuse rien, mais tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime. Je ne sais pas comment tout ça finira, mais je te jure que je ferai mieux.

Merlin sourit et saisit sa main.

\- Arthur, arrêtes. Je n'ai pas été parfait non plus. Mais je t'aime, et si on sort d'ici, on pourrait ré-essayer ?

Arthur sourit à son tour, et lui embrassa le front, avant de passer son bras autour de sa taille, lui intimant de se reposer.

* * *

Gwaine jeta son téléphone sur le bureau. Il savait que deux heures était un court délai, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être frustré. Il avait espéré que l'un de ses collègues trouverait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, et il était jusqu'à présent bredouille.

Percy l'avait appelé également, il avait emmené Mordred dans un hotel, mais n'avait rien de neuf depuis.

Gwaine se mit alors à chercher d'autres lieux, regroupant les infos qu'il avait pour tenter d'en dégager quelque chose, jusqu'à ce que son téléphone sonne à nouveau, et que Percy lui apprenne que Mordred s'était échappé après l'avoir menacé avec une arme. Gwaine soupira, il s'agissait sans doute d'un nouvel ordre de Cenred, et il avait désormais perdu Mordred.

Rageant, Gwaine décida d'appeler Arthur. Il était conscient que cet appel pourrait être tracé, mais il devait prendre le risque. Il fallait qu'il prévienne Arthur, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'il se fasse surprendre par Cenred.

\- Gwaine, est-ce que tout va bien ?

\- Non, Cenred tient Mordred, il le force à faire ce qu'il veut. Enfin je crois, mais après tout peut-être que Mordred l'aide de lui-même. Peu importe, ils te cherchent. Ils ont plus de moyens que nous, et je ne pense pas qu'ils mettront très longtemps à te trouver. Tu devrais…

\- Me tenir prêt, finit Arthur. Ca marche.

Arthur raccrocha, et Gwaine se mordit la lèvre. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment, et Arthur ne pourrait jamais battre plus d'une dizaine d'hommes à lui tout seul. Gwaine secoua la tête et rappela ses hommes. Il n'allait plus chercher Cenred désormais, il allait attendre que Cenred vienne à eux.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Merlin se portait de mieux en mieux lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Arthur lui fit signe de ne pas bouger, et il se dirigea vers la porte. Il souleva lentement le loquet pour voir Mordred, et se mordit la lèvre. Cenred les avait trouvés.

Soupirant, il entrouvrit la porte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, et comment tu nous as trouvé ?

\- Ce n'était pas très difficile de trouver un bien caché. Pas avec les moyens de Cenred. Il ne sait pas que je suis là, je veux vous aider. Ils vont bientôt arriver.

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour un abruti. Dégages.

\- Arthur…

\- Quoi ? Tu veux me faire croire que ce n'est pas Cenred qui t'as envoyé pour me distraire ? Je ne suis pas aussi stupide. Cela dit, je n'aurais pas pensé que tu puisses agir comme son chien de garde, je croyais que tu tenais ne serait-ce qu'un peu à Merlin.

\- Bien sûr que je tiens à lui, c'est pour ça que je suis là.

Arthur le fusilla des yeux et claqua la porte. Ignorant les demandes de Merlin, il récupéra son arme, et en flanqua une deuxième dans les mains de Merlin.

\- Tu sais comment tirer ?

\- Euh oui mais…

\- Bien.

Arthur le prit par le bras et le plaça derrière lui, déterminé à le protéger.

A peine avait-il rouvert la porte qu'un coup de feu se fit entendre, et il poussa Merlin un peu plus dans un coin avant de tirer à son tour.

Les coups se mirent à partir dans tous les sens, et Arthur déglutit, ils n'avaient aucune chance. Les hommes de Cenred étaient bien plus nombreux.

A ce moment là, de nouveaux hommes arrivèrent, et Arthur soupira de désespoir avant de réaliser que ces nouveaux venus tiraient sur Cenred, et non pas sur lui. Il sourit et regagna espoir lorsqu'il comprit qu'il s'agissait de Gwaine, et il se remit à tirer de plus belle, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Merlin bouger dans son dos.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il en le poussant contre le mur à nouveau.

\- Je ne vais pas rester là à rien faire !

\- Merlin, c'est dangereux !

\- Oh vraiment ?

Merlin leva les yeux au ciel, le poussa et sortit à son tour. Arthur resta bouche-bée lorsque son premier tir toucha l'un des hommes de Cenred. Merlin n'avait pas menti, il savait vraiment comment utiliser une arme.

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, Arthur dut se mettre en retraite pour recharge son arme, et il entendit Merlin hurler son nom. Il leva les yeux mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant d'être poussé violemment contre le sol, un corps couvrant le sien.

Il repoussa le corps difficilement, et déglutit en réalisant qu'il s'agissait de Mordred, qui avait de toute évidence prit une balle qui lui était destinée. N'ayant pas le temps de se lamenter, il récupéra son arme et tira, visant Cenred. Il manqua de jubiler lorsqu'il le vit tomber à terre, raide. Après la mort de Cenred, leurs ennemis étaient beaucoup plus faciles à battre, certains se rendant même.

Les patrouilles les emmenèrent, et Gwaine se dirigea vers Arthur, l'aidant à se relever.

\- Ca va ?

Arthur hocha la tête, et s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Merlin se jeta dans ses bras.

\- Arthur ! Tu vas bien ?

Arthur l'entoura de ses bras et enfouit le visage dans son cou.

\- Je vais bien. Je suis désolé pour Mordred.

Merlin secoua la tête.

\- Mordred savait ce à quoi il s'engageait lorsqu'il a accepté de travailler pour Cenred. J'ai toujours su qu'il finirait comme ça, admit Merlin en souriant tristement.

Avant qu'Arthur n'ait pu répondre, Merlin se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

* * *

 **QUATRE ANS PLUS TARD**

Arthur laissa tomber le dossier sur son bureau et se rendit à celui de Gwaine.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Je suis crevé, tu crois que tu pourrais t'occuper de la réunion avec le boss ?

\- Tu sais ce que je crois ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je crois que tu te reposes un peu trop depuis que l'ancien patron a été viré –on se demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs –et que le nouveau est arrivé.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Gwaine.

\- Non, et je suppose que le fait que le boss te passe tout et te considère comme son fils aussi vient de mon invention.

\- Absolument. Tu me laisses partir ou non ?

Gwaine plissa les yeux et hocha la tête en faisant la moue.

\- Mouais. Mais c'est bien parce que j'ai été témoin à ton mariage !

\- Moi aussi je t'aime ! Lança joyeusement Arthur en quittant la pièce.

Il s'installa dans sa voiture et sortit son portable, appelant Merlin pour le prévenir qu'il rentrerait plus tôt que prévu. Il tomba sur la messagerie, et laissa tomber. En chemin, arrêté à un feu rouge, il retenta sa chance, mais tombera encore sur la messagerie. Il ne put s'empêcher de commencer à s'inquiéter, comme à chaque fois qu'il ne parvenait pas à joindre son mari.

Finalement, il rejoignit la maison qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble, et se précipita à l'intérieur.

\- Merlin ?

Aucune réponse.

\- Merlin !

Arthur commença à s'agiter, fouillant la maison lorsque Merlin sortit de la salle de bains.

\- T'es déjà là ?

\- Bon sang, tu pourrais répondre au téléphone !

\- J'étais sous la douche, je pouvais difficilement répondre !

Arthur grogna pour toute réponse, et Merlin leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Arthur, il ne m'est rien arrivé depuis quatre ans, alors arrêtes de t'inquiéter dès que je mets plus d'une seconde à te répondre.

Arthur grogna à nouveau, et Merlin secoua la tête en souriant, l'entourant de ses bras.

\- Bon, puisque tu es rentré, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Arthur sourit en retour et l'embrassa fougueusement.

\- Ce que tu veux, mon amour.

Merlin déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un restau?

Arthur hocha la tête.

\- Je te suis.

* * *

Gwaine leva la tête lorsque Percy frappa à la porte.

\- Hey! Un soucis?

\- Non, j'ai juste vu Arthur partir, alors je me demandais si il allait bien.

\- Oui, la princesse est juste partie retrouver son prince charmant, répondit Gwaine en mimant une grimace.

\- Arrêtes d'être jaloux, Gwaine, ça ne te réussit pas !

Gwaine lui lança un regard noir, se leva, et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

\- Pourquoi je serai jaloux? J'ai encore mieux qu'eux!

Percy laissa échapper un rire et leva les yeux au ciel, entrainant Gwaine vers la salle de réunion.


End file.
